Apenas um toque
by Wasaku
Summary: Hinata recebe uma estranha ligação em seu celular que a deixa com certas duvidas de quem seria, a medida em que ela prossegue com a vida, o desconhecido a liga novamente se confessando de sua vida não era certa e decidi a se suicidar, tomada pelo desespero em querer o ajudar. Hinata acaba fazendo uma amizade com o rapaz e deixando que seu coração a tome completamente. sasuhina!
1. O toque

**Indice: **

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- " Será que devo." - pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse! **- em negrito é quando o pesrsonagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

**Apenas um Toque**

**by**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 1 -

**O toque.**

O dia foi duro, como ela diria. As papeladas de documentos, os corres de sala em sala. Os pedidos de admissão e demissão de funcionários sobraram tudo em suas costas. Mais o dia passou como qualquer outro dia, semana, ou mês e mais uma vez estava em sua casa com os pés inchados e cansada de tanto andar. Com a chegada em casa, ela se desfazia das roupas e objetos consigo, a bolsa se encontrava no sofá da sala, o casaco e a camiseta social no corredor e por ultimo os sapatos e a calça na frente do banheiro. A presilha nos cabelos foi desfeita, desmanchando o coque bem feito.

E por ultimo as peças intimas foram retiradas, deixando seu corpo banhar em uma deliciosa bucha morna. Ela bem que poderia utilizar a banheira e relaxar os músculos, mais a sensação de se afogar a assustava com o pensamento. Depois de um banho bem tomado, nada melhor que um bom chocolate quente, para esquentar o corpo. Em Manhattan a cidade se encontrava fria e chuvosa. Bom tempo em que uma gripe ou resfriado se daria bem nesses dias, mas realmente ela não gostaria de ficar resfriada, não, com uma montanha de papeis em que ela teria amanhã pra resolver.

Sentada em sua cama, Hinata assistia a chuva que batia no piso da janela de teto no quarto. Estava chovendo forte e a vista da cidade abaixo a dificultava de ver com os vidros embaçados, mais isso pouco importava certo. Tudo bem que sim, havia muito do que se ver de qualquer maneira, pessoas e carros na cidade luminosa que tem uma vida. Bem ao contrario dela.

Ok, não totalmente justo. Ela também tinha amigos, uma família e um trabalho digno, mais ela sentia afastada, encostada no tempo. Como se ela pudesse desaparecer e ninguém saberia ou notaria ao certo sua falta. Um pequeno bolo de pelos se aninhava em suas pernas em busca de carinho.

- Tudo bem eu entendi Simon! Você quer comida? Venha que vou colocar na sua tigelinha. - ela se dirigiu a cozinha abrindo o armário e retirando o enlatado de atum.

O felino se atiçou-se miando em agrado em que saberia que iria comer. Hinata abriu a lata e despejou em sua tigela, o animal agradeceu dando uma boa bocada no aperitivo.

- Esta gostoso, Simon. - a Hyuuga dava um pequeno sorriso em apreciação do apetite do felino.

O celular tocava no quarto e de longe a morena pode identificar o toque de "Sakura Drops - de Utada Hikari" do celular. Encaminhou ate o aparelho para o atender, mais assim que o pegou na mão, o toque parou, somente mostrando o número desconhecido na tela do visor do aparelho. Não conhecia aquele número, e nunca ninguém ligou para ela com esse numero. Talvez tenha sido alguma ligação errada.

Se sentou-se novamente na cama com o aparelho em mãos e logo depois Simon pulo no assento se aconchegando no colo dela.

- Seu preguiçoso! - o felino apenas ronronou em aceitação da dona.

O telefone estava quente em suas mãos, a ligação de antes a deixou com duvidas e se fosse importante ou talvez um engano como ela pensou antes. Não queria pagar um mico ligando e a pessoa do outro lado informa que foi um engano. Bem e o que, que tem em retorna o contato talvez fosse importante.

Realmente ela queria, mais não conseguiu fazer o ato. Ela conhecia todos os números desconhecidos em que seu pai, ou Hanabi e ate mesmo Neji ligavam ficaram gravados em sua mente. E da empresa também conhecia os telefones e ramais, mais esse número apenas a deixava com dúvidas. Quem seria. Será que era importante.

Deu uma boa olhada na agenda do telefone, os quatros contatos ainda permaneciam registrado no aparelho: seu pai, Neji e Hanabi, e junto o telefone principal da empresa. Os tinhas como contato de emergência ou algo errado na empresa, mais muitas das vezes o registro não era necessário, devido os ter os decorados.

Era bastante engraçado a forma como ela vivia antes de mora sozinha, a mesma forma solitária e a convivência de solidão. Hanabi estudava e sempre vivia com as amigas, seu pai Hiashi, depois que sua mãe Haina morreu o homem se fechou de uma forma que quase ninguém via ele, era de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para se trancar dentro do escritório para mais trabalho. Neji era outro, apesar de não trabalhar intensamente na empresa, mais tinha seus problemas e o noivado com a sua noiva Mitarashi Tenten. Pelo menos ele lhe dava alguma atenção quando tinha algumas folgas de horários, mais dentro de alguns tempos pra cá ele somente tinha tempo de chegar em casa tomar banho e dormi para um novo dia, tudo graça ao titulo de vice diretor das empresas Hyuuga.

Era realmente engraçado vivia numa casa enorme, mais ao mesmo tempo sem ninguém, pelo menos onde ela estava agora era um lugar mais harmonioso e sem muitos ruídos.

Ás vezes, ela desejava que algo simplesmente acontece-se. Algo que mudaria sua vida, que lhe desse algum sentido a sua existência, alem de ser apenas a gerente de RH da empresa Hyuuga Plannes Company. Um bom trabalho.

Ela era boa no que fazia, com fixação as regras sobre e como lidar com pessoas. Apesar de ela com pessoas reais, as probabilidades e as coisas eram ao contrario. Em questão de profissionalismo ela era a perfeição, mais em sua vida pessoal uma negação. Fazendo ela suspira perdida nos pensamentos.

_- " O que eu tenho feito."_- ela pensou. -_" Tenho vinte e três anos de idade, tenho uma educação universitária de dar inveja e uma profissão gerencial em umas das maiores empresas de Manhattan. Um salário de seis dígitos e possuo um apartamento incrível na cidade. E porque não consigo conversar com alguém diretamente que não seja algo relacionado a negócios. O que há de errado comigo?" _- pensou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Simon se espreguiçou do seu tão aconchegante colo, saindo e miando como se dissesse que daria uma voltinha e logo voltaria.

_- " Esse gato!"_- ela apenas acompanhou a trajetória do felino, andando mansamente e se exibindo sua andada.

Ela apenas se deitou na cama ficando de lado olhando o número desconhecido no visor do celular, apenas querendo saber quem poderia ser.

De longe ela ouviu o barulho de algo cai, e rapidamente com um pulo rápido ela correu pra cozinha pegando no flagra o bagunceiro do ato. O gato tinha acabado de derrubar o vaso de vidro no chão, espatifando vários pedaços de vidros para todos os cantos da cozinha.

- Simon! Garoto mal. Olha o que fez, quebrou o vaso que Tenten-chan me deu! Esta de castigo mocinho! - realmente se pensasse, era como se ela estivesse brigando com uma criança, mais o animal apenas abaixou as orelhas recebendo a bronca e a repreensão do dono, e num pulo correu em direção para o quarto da morena.

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça em reprovação, pegou uma pá e uma vassoura e recolheu os pedaços de vidros pelo chão, amanhã pediria que Lucia, a empregada desse um jeito no resto.

Voltando ao quarto o animal estava deitado em sua caminha, ainda bem que ele entendia quando era hora de parar e se aquietar.

Novamente o celular tocou as notas de "Sakura Drops de Utada Hikari". Hinata pulou com o toque do aparelho que vibrava loucamente na cama. Ela olhou para o aparelho o analisando, o numero era o mesmo de antes. Alguém a estava a chamando?

Pensou que poderia ser a pessoa que tinha a ligado anteriormente e estivesse errado novamente o numero. Mais decidiu dar o fim na angustia e atender de qualquer maneira.

- Aló? - ela respondeu esperando a resposta do outro lado da linha.

**- Hinata, porque não atendeu o celular de primeira! **- era seu pai.

- Hai Otou-san. - respondeu.

**- Atenda o celular quando chamar, e não deixe tocando fazendo as pessoas os aguardar. **- belo _"ola" _como ela diria, bem do jeito Hyuuga Hiashi de a saudar.

- Gomen Otou-san, não estava perto do celular, estava longe e...

**- Tudo bem deixa isso de lado, o que quero saber é se você terminou o contrato de aceitação com a empresa Namikaze. Pois não estou achando os arquivos nos registros da empresa na rede de computadores.**

-Ainda não Otou-san, estou tentando entra em contato com o sub-chefe deles pois preciso constatar que preciso da assinatura e que reveja os termos do contrato. Mais os contatos que tenho deles estão desatualizados e não consigo conversar, terei que ver meios de contatos novamente com eles.

**- Hora então os consiga, esta esperando para o que, quero esses contratos com a empresa Namikaze em minha mesa a sexta-feira, quero que termine o mais rápido possível!**

- Mais sexta é depois de amanhã. Otou-san, não tenho como fazer isso em apenas um dia. - ela respondeu com a ordem absoluta impossível de se fazer.

**- Hora então o que faz na empresa se não consegue fazer esse simples trabalho, se não consegue então se demita.**

- Otou-san não é isso é que... - ela queria terminar e mandar seu pai pra seu devido lugar, mais a coragem lhe falhou mais uma vez consigo.

- Sim Otou-san farei o possível pra sexta-feira os documentos estarem em sua mesa.

**- Acho bom. **- e assim o homem desligou o contato.

_" Ahggg"_, ela queria gritar, pelos quatros cantos da terra. Que bicho mordeu esse homem, como ela faria pra entregar os documentos na sexta. Isso daria trabalho. Ela estava vendo a possibilidade de leva amanha uma coberta fina e uma grande garrafa de café, pois ela com certeza iria vira a noite...

_Continua..._


	2. Sem dormir e talvez amiga

**Índice:**

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _" Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse!**- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

**Apenas um Toque**

**by**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 2 -

**Sem dormi e talvez amiga.**

Como ela pensou o que aconteceria, realmente foi o que ela constatou. Já se passava das 23:30 e ela ainda estava na empresa e a garrafa de café já se encontrava pela metade, ela madrugou na empresa e por volta das 6:30 da manhã ela já estava no escritório do RH mexendo nas papeladas do contrato da empresa Namikaze. Por pura sorte Neji apareceu na sala dela no comecinho da tarde informando que conseguiu os telefones do sub-chefe da empresa.

E mais que imediato ela agradeceu e já ligou para os destinados, marcando o horário pra daqui alguns minutos poderem se encontrar.

A reunião com os rapazes fora rápida e eficaz e rapidamente ela voltou para a empresa com os contratos assinados, agora faltava ela passar os arquivos para a rede de computadores e a assinatura do contrato de afirmação com o cartório e o governo.

E tudo estaria pronto.

Ela bocejava pela milésima vez o sono a atacava com força, mais ela não poderia dormir. Se levantando e esticando o corpo, ela foi mais uma vez em busca de um copo de café, mais assim que encheu o copinho, seu estômago anunciou com um ronco de que ela estava com fome. Deixou o café de lado e foi em busca de alguma máquina que vendia alguns lanches naturais, ela realmente não se lembrava de ter comido algo durante sua jornada e sim somente duas barrinhas de cereais pelo caminho vindo do encontro depois da reunião com os dos Namikazes.

Introduziu as moedas no maquinário e escolheu o lanche, pegou o embrulho e desfazendo e apreciando a comida.

Seu estômago agradeceu pela comida,voltando para o escritório deu uma boa olhada no celular, ninguém a ligou. Aquele número ainda estava gravado nos registros, ela pensou que era o mesmo de ontem em que seu pai a ligou, mais eram diferentes.O começo era igual mais os 4 finais era números desconhecidos. Hiashi a tinha lhe ligado antes dela chegar em casa, mais com certeza ela não ouviu. Ela ainda queria saber quem era a pessoa que a ligou.

_- "Foco! Foco Hinata, precisa terminar logo esses documentos."-_ ela suspirava sua mente a tentava a informa que ela teria uma longa noite pela frente.

Ás 8:00 da manhã ela estava arrumando os papeis, os organizando e endireitando na mesa, realmente foi uma longa noite. Com certeza Simon estaria miando em busca dela, ainda bem que Lucia tinha indo na residência e arrumado as coisas por lá, ela cuidava de tudo quando Hinata não estava e Simon não se sentia sozinho quando a sua dona não estava.

Ela deu uma boa relaxada nos músculos que ficaram por um bastante tempo em uma única posição.

A garrafa de café já se encontrava vazia e o pessoal da empresa começaria a chegar. Ela colocou as papeladas do contrato em uma pasta e guardou na gaveta a trancando em sua mesa.

Deu uma boa arrumada no local e dobrou a fina coberta que a ajudará a não passar frio na madrugada. Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro feminino e no caminho encontrou o segurança "Kirito" a saudando com um _"bom dia"_. Ela respondeu em troca o cumprimento. Entrou dentro do banheiro e foi lava seu rosto e tira o que poderia ser o restante de maquiagem que se desfez. Ela estava péssima, as olheiras estavam bastante fundas e o estado de cansada em seu rosto denunciava que ela não dormiu a noite.

- Ah senhor estou péssima! - ela analisava o rosto e as maças do rosto com as mãos na face.

- Se está péssima? Isso é pouco. Está parecendo que não dorme a dias! - a pessoa atrás de si se pronunciava revelando sua posição.

- T-tenten-san... é v-você. Chegou... chegou cedo! - se pronunciou em surpresa de saber que tinha mais alguém no recinto alem de somente dela.

- Sim Hinata-chan! Tive que vim mais cedo pra pagar a horinha que fiquei devendo, por mais que Neji seja do ramo de presidência, mais ainda quem está no comando é o senhor Hiashi e não quero ter uma mal impressão da noiva do seu sobrinho. - a morena de coques se pronunciava encostada na borda da pia do banheiro. Analisando a Hyuuga, com seu sorriso embriagante.

Hinata apenas ficou vermelha, ela nunca foi de conversar com as pessoas, e pessoas que poderia contar a noiva de seu primo. Hinata nunca teve uma conversa digna com ela em que não fosse um _"oi, tudo bem ou boa tarde, ou boa noite"_. Mais hoje quem puxava as rédeas de um possível começo de frases era a Mitsashi, e ela ao todo não sabia o que falar e como agir... Nunca pensou que na sua vida Mitsashi Tenten fosse uma pessoa de puxar conversa.

- Ah sim, v-verdade. - respondeu desviando seus olhos do chocolate cintilante. Abriu a torneira deixando a água limpa passar por seus dedos e depois juntou suas mãos em forma de concha e lavou seu rosto.

- Virou a noite Hinata-chan? - a Mitsashi se pronunciou entregando uma toalha de mãos a morena.

- A-ahhh... n-nao eu n-não fiz i-sso... quero d-dizer..n-não se preocupe, e-eu não dormi de noite, m-mais hoje eu pretendo repor, ah obrig-gado... - respondeu a morena com a primeira resposta que veio na cabeça não queria que as pessoas pensassem mal dela. Mais gostaria que Tenten acreditasse nessa história e não lhe fizesse mais perguntas, com seu estado de sono ela poderia contar coisas que não queria revelar. Gostaria que Tenten acreditasse nessa simples mentirinha, mais achava que isso estivesse fora de questão pois a sua gagueira a denunciava.

- Está mentindo Hinata-chan! Neji me contou que você gaguejar demais quando esta nervosa ou mentindo. Vamos fale a verdade, você não precisa mentir e fica envergonhada comigo, ora Hinata-chan daqui a pouco estarei fazendo parte da família Hyuuga, ai você terá que me atura. Somos colegas de trabalho e logo serei a esposa de seu primo e gostaria de ter mais um contato contigo alem de colegas de trabalho, quero que sejamos amigas. - ela respondeu respirando fundo e olhando a morena que apenas ouvia as palavras delas como se fosse uma criança que acabara de leva sermão por te sido pego no ato.

- Gomene Tenten-san.

- Não me peças desculpas Hina... quero que saiba que pode contar comigo, tentarei lhe ajudar no que for possível. Agora vamos me diga a verdade, você virou a noite aqui não foi? - ela esperava uma resposta dela.

Hinata tentou gesticular e soltar as palavras mais eram bastante difícil com a vergonha que contia, um sopro de ar ela apenas conseguiu manear a cabeça em confirmação.

- Eu sabia, foi seu pai não Hinata-chan, Neji me contou que dentre esses dias ele está pegando bastante em seu pé. Ate imagino no horas que pergunto se ela a trata como filha ou empregada! - a morena de coques se sentou na bancada da pia e olhava pra morena com o seu comentário, ela pode perceber que os olhos de Hinata se escureceram mais pela conversa em que tocara, ela não queria pensar nisso em que ela acabou de conversar mais quem conviva com os Hyuugas acabava sempre vendo esse tipo de tratamento que Hyuuga Hiashi tinha com sua própria filha mais velha.

- Olha Hinata-chan... - ela se pronunciou tentando reverter a situação do comentário. - Não pense dessa maneira como eu falei e esquece o que acabei de dizer. Você realmente é impressionante, conseguir os contratos da empresa Namikaze em apenas um dia, olha não é ninguém que consegue fazer essa tal proeza! - ela falou vendo o animo da garota voltar.

- V-você acha i-isso serio Tenten-san?! - ela perguntou vendo o sorriso que a morena de coques despojava em sua confirmação.

- Sim! Realmente acho você incrível Hinata-chan, eu não conseguiria fazer esse tipo de proeza em apenas um dia, e claro que eu ficaria com uma cara de velha rabugenta o dia inteiro, acho que ate Neji se estranharia. - ela respondeu sorriso junto com a morena que esboçava um pequeno sorriso em apreciação da conversa.

Hinata gostou da forma como ela estava conseguindo falar com a morena de coques, apesar de nunca pode conversar com alguém que não fosse além de negócios, acho que ela poderia, bem ela pensou em adicionar Tenten a sua lista de contatos. Talvez.

_Continua..._


	3. A Ligação

**Índice:**

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _" Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse!**- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

**Apenas um Toque**

**by**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 3 -

**A ligação.**

Depois da conversa com a Mitarashi, ela bem que gostaria de tira um cochilo no sofá macio em que tinha em seu escritório, aquele sofá de couro e de pura maciez a chamava de um modo extraordinário.

Não realmente ela não poderia pensa em tal circunstância, logo Hiashi estaria em sua mesa e perguntaria dela e o contrato. Ela queria que os contratos estivesse lá antes do mesmo chega e falar mais coisas em que ela já estava vendo que não aguentaria de fica com o possível bico fechado.

_"Boca calada"_, isso soava engraçado o modo como ela pensou na possibilidade de uma briga com o patriota Hyuuga. Realmente ela não queria mais problemas em sua cabeça que já estava mais que cheia. Pegou o celular e ligou pra Lucia apenas a notificando e que desse uma olhadinha em Simon, aquele gato parecia mais uma criança do que um próprio gato. Assim que conversava com a senhora pode ouvir da linha os miados do felino.

- **Vê se pode dona Hinata, ele esta miando pois sabe que estou falando coma senhorita! Ver se pode uma coisa dessa!**- a mulher falava com um sorriso em ver a felicidade do bichinho, que se esfregava em suas pernas.

- Simon é bem pegado comigo, por se solitário ele não gostar de ficar sozinho, bem eu e ele talvez tenhamos algo em comum. Gostamos de companhias que nos façam bem e gostamos de ficar perto delas e sentimos saudade quando estamos separados. - ela respondeu com um lindo sorriso no rosto, se Lucia estivesse perto iria ri junto com ela.

- **Verdade senhorita. Vocês dois são muitos parecidos. Ah, por falar nisso, a senhorita esta bem pois não dormiu essa noite na sua casa. Pois quando cheguei sua cama ainda estava arrumada e Simon não parava de miar a sua procura.**-perguntou a senhora em preocupação.

- Não se preocupe Lucia estou bem, somente tive que ficar na empresa pra fazer uns contratos, estou bem se isso lhe alivia em sua pergunta.

**- Esta tudo bem mesmo dona Hinata, sua voz não lhe diz isso.** - ela sabia que Lucia não acreditaria nessa historia realmente como diria a sua colega Mitarashi,ela era péssima em mentir e devia terminar o contato mais rápido para que não fosse feita mais perguntas.

- Esta tudo bem Lucia, só um pouco cansada nada que um banho pra relaxar, entao vou desligar e por favor de uma cuidada no Simon pra mim ate quando eu chegar.

**- Tudo bem dona Hinata, farei o que me pediu... ate mais.** - respondeu a senhora desligando o contato. Hinata suspirou profundamente, maldito nervosismo sempre a denunciava das coisas. Mais agora ela teria uma bomba maior do que tudo daqui a alguns minutos.

Ela se levantou da cadeira que estava sentada e foi em direção a gaveta de sua mesa, retirou a pasta e se dirigiu ao escritório do patriota Hyuuga. Agora era hora, ela ainda teria pelo menos 20 minutos pra pode respirar e relaxar os músculos e esperar o homem pra entregar os documentos e dar inicio a explicação do contrato.

Como ela prévio, os vinte minutos a ajudara a pode pelo menos como ela poderia explicar os termos do contrato da empresa Namikaze. Assim que Hiashi entrou no recinto de sua sala, ate se surpreendeu com a presença da mesma, ele se dirigiu a sua mesa e deixou sua pasta em cima no recinto e sentou-se na cadeira apoiando suas mãos no batente da cadeira e olhando nos olhos claros da morena.

- Bem trouxe os contratos como pedir? - ele perguntou e esperou a resposta da mesma.

- H-hay Otou-san! Aqui estão os contratos. - sempre era difícil se encontra em uma conversa digna com Hiashi Hyuuga, o homem nunca tolerava enrolaçao e gostava de um atitude ou resposta rápida.

- Então me passe aqui. Deixe os ver.

Ela entregou a pasta de documentos e ele a pegou analisando atentamente, isso a deixava com os nervos a tona, será que ele nunca confiava nos seus trabalhos.

- O contrato possui a assinatura do sub-chefe e a aceitação do cartório e governo no canto superior da terceira pagina, e já foram passado para a rede da empresa a copia de contrato, agora é somente espera o valor da quantia e produto que a empresa Namikaze nos entregara.

- Sim já entendi. Que dia que ele propuseram a entrega das encomendas? - perguntou olhando pelo canto inferior dos olhos,mais não tirando a concentração do arquivo.

- Bem pelo contrato e os dias disponíveis de entrega, daqui a duas semanas.

- Uhmmm... Certo, pode se retira e de um jeito nessa sua cara, esta horrível! Nem parece que dormiu de noite. - ela gostaria de pode dizer, _"Nossa realmente adivinhou na certa, seu idiota. Porque acha que estou com essa cara"_. Essa resposta veio ate sua garganta e voltou novamente, mais ela sabia que com essa resposta acarentaria mais problema em sua cabeça.

- Gomen Otou-san... farei o possível. - ela realmente queria se estapear por essa resposta._"Desculpar-se"_ por algo que a culpa era totalmente dele,com essa realmente ela deixou de ser a idiota e passar para o titulo de tapada do ano.

- Acho melhor você ir pra casa, não quero ouvir que escravizo meus funcionários a trabalho. Já tenho problemas demais e não quero esse peso em minhas costa de que andar doente, então vá! - ele era o homem mas insensível da face da terra, tudo bem que ele a achava a decepção da família, mais falar assim na telha que não queria se preocupar com problemas que fosse relacionado com ela, ou seja ela em si. Era melhor ele te a dado um tapa em seu rosto, do que aquelas palavras.

Aquilo a machucou, o que ela tinha que ele a menosprezava, o que ela tinha feito a si, que realmente a odiava, ela sempre se sacrificava em busca de ouvir pelo menos um _"obrigado"_, ou_"muito bom"._ Mais não, sempre era as mesmas resposta, _"Faça isso, faça aquilo, se retire, isso já basta, você é uma decepção!"._

Ela apenas se curvo em aceitação e não olhou nos olhos do homem. Respondeu um _"Sim"_, e se retirou do local com lagrimas nos olhos. O que não fez com que Hiashi nãoexpressasse nenhuma emoção.

Ela limpava o rosto com o lenço de papel do banheiro, agora pra sua sastifacao sua aparência tinha piorando imutavelmente. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelho e seu nariz não parava de escorre. Seu pai era realmente um idiota em pessoa, um desumano. Ela perguntava se ele foi assim com sua mãe ou ele mudou depois da morte dela, mais isso não justificava sua atitude de estúpido consigo.

Realmente ela nunca saberia.

Deu uma boa lavada no rosto e depois voltou ao seu escritório pra poder pegar suas coisas, ainda bem que ela estava de folga o fim de semana, assim poderia esfriar a cabeça e descansar da loucura de ontem. Pego suas coisas e se dirigiasaída da empresa, cumprimentou o pessoal da portaria e se encaminhou ao estacionamento do local pegando seu carro um Audi Efficient e se dirigindo a sua residência.

Dentro de trinta minutos ela estava na porta de seu apartamento, abrindo a porta com a chave. Assim que entrou Simon a cumprimentou miado em agrado por ter perto sua dona em casa.

- Oi meu bonitão, você se comportou? Também estou com saudades. Vem cá fofo da mamãe. - a morena cumprimentava o felino dando um delicioso carinho em suas costas, se levantou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, mais no caminho encontrou com Lucia que preparava algocomestível na cozinha.

- B-bom dia Lucia, estou de volta. - ela a cumprimentou.

- Ah bom dia Hinata-sama! Chegou cedo hoje em casa. Venha e se sirva estou acabando de terminar de passar esse cafée deseja algumas bolachas, bolo. Posso pega pra senhorita!

- Não Lucia, somente fico com o caféestou sem fome. - respondeu se sentando na mesa.

Lucia a servi-lhe com uma boa xícara de café quente,a morena se delicio com o gosto de café fresco, ao mesmo tempo amargo e doce.

- Esta delicioso Lucia, do jeito que sempre gosto, você sempre acerta! - ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Com a satisfação de cada gole do liquido da xícara.

- Que bom que gostou Hinata-sama, espero que esteja ao seu gosto!

- Sim esta ótimo.

- Desculpa Hinata-sama, mais a senhorita esta bem, esta com aspecto de cansada. A senhorita dormiu ontem? - Hinata poderia mentir novamente, mais com Lucia a sua frente as coisas se tornavam difíceis. Decidiu falar a verdade por hora, mais ocultando certos aspectos.

- Bem na verdade não Lucia apenas não d-dormir direito, problemas na empresa m-mais não se preocupe com isso estou bem. Nada como um banho quente pra relaxar, certo. - a principio a senhora não acreditava naquelas palavras, mais não iria conseguir tira mais nada de sua dona que não fosse essas palavras.

- Bom já que é assim não vou incomodar mais a senhorita. Bem já estou de saída e preciso fazer umas coisinhas, se me der licença! - a senhora respondeu em uma curva baixa, saindo do recinto. Somente deixando a morena com a companhia de Simon. Que estava sentadinho do seu lado numa cadeira estofada, olhando ela intensamente em seus olhou para os olhos do felino, vendo que Simon nao gostou da sua atitude, miado em desagrado.

- O que é... não me olha assim. Eu não ia dizer a verdade pra ela, isso não tem nada ver com consigo. - ela falou. - E não pense que esqueci do meu vaso! - ela mumurrou baixo a ultima frase, olhando nos olhinhos verdes do felino. Simon apenas se levantou de uma esticada nos seus músculos e saio do recinto miando atrás de Lucia.

- Traidor... - ela respondeu colocando seu rosto em uma das mãos apoiadas na mesa, deu um pequeno suspirou, com um pequeno bufo de ar no final. Olhou novamente para a xícara de café a sua frente ainda fumarçando e sentindo o ardor de café fresco, ela adorava aquele cheiro. E num impulso estava novamente com a xícarafumegante apreciando o sabor.

Ela estava terminando de secar os cabelos e de longe pode ouvir Lucia avisando que estaria indo embora. Ela se embrulhou no roupão e colocou uma toalha nos cabelos e saindo do banheiro se dirigiu a entrada do apartamento onde Lucia a aguardava.

- Hinata-sama já estou indo, agora a casa está em ordem, preciso ir antes que comece uma chuva forte pois o tempo está mudando. - Lucia respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e se dirigindo a porta.

- Posso te deixar em casa Lucia se quiser, o tempo esta mudando realmente e não gostaria que se resfriasse. Sua casa é um pouquinho longe! - falou enquanto dava uma olhada no chaveiro e pegando a chave do veículo.

- Ah não se preocupe senhorita. - ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, olhando nos olhos perolados da dona. - Agradeceria caso fosse realmente para minha casa, mais hoje prometi a minha irmã que ia dormir com ela na sua casa. Sabe aquela mulher que a apresentei? - ela respondeu a pergunta com a confirmação da cabeça. - Então, como eu expliquei depois que seu marido, o meu cunhado morreu, ela fala que se senti falta de companhia. Então irei passar meu final de semana com minha irmã. Para ver se ela se acalma.

- Mais mesmo assim não deseja uma carona posso te levar e...

- Dona Hinata...- a mulher interrompeu, abanando as mãos como forma de que deixasse essa conversa de lado. - Está tudo bem senhorita, é uma a caminhada de cinco minutinhos daqui até a casa de minha irmã, talvez ate menos do que isso, e virando a segunda esquina, sabe, perto daquela padaria que foi inaugurada agora. - mulher respondeu com um sorriso, e Hinata apenas escutou. Tinha muito zelo por Lucia, ela foi sua mãe quando a sua verdadeira partiu.

- Bem já que é assim... então vou a deixar ir, mais qualquer coisa me liga se precisa. Você sabe meu telefone certo! - já que não tinha jeito, ela a avisou em prazo de qualquer caso. A senhora respondeu um "sim" em questão da pergunta e abriu a porta de saída da casa.

- Bem então deixa eu ir, ate mais Hinata-sama e boa tarde! - a senhora se despediu com um beijo de lado e assim Hinata fechou a porta.

Por volta das seis e meia da tarde, Hinata estava na frente da TV na sala, apreciando uma, ou quase exterminando uma possível panela de brigadeiro caseiro, ela assistia a um filmeromântico em que alugou dentre essa semana, "Um amor para recordar". O que acarretava de consigouma caixa de lenços de papel. Ou seja, o filme era muito romântico e triste para ela. O que a tarde se passou a assistir filmes e comer doces. Já que o tempo a ajudava com o clima chuvoso.

- Ah! Simon ela não.Não queria que ela morresse, queria que ela continuasse com ele, porque o amor não pode ser como a gente pensar! - ela falava com a colher do doce em sua boca e hora na panela. O felino apenas olhava a dona com olhos sonolentos e como se dissesse que aquilo era entediante. Deu uma bocejada e saiu do recinto dirigindo ao quarto pra sua caminha.

- Obrigado, pela companhia! Seu traiçoeiro. - ela vociferou-se olhando a trajetória do animal, virou para a TV e agora somente passava as letras e notas do filme na tela preta. Ela suspirou. Pegou um lenço de papel e assuou nariz já vermelho de antes.

- _"Sou uma boba, por chorar em filmes assim"._ - ela se levantou desligou a TV e foi para a cozinha deixar a panela do brigadeiro com água. De longe ela ouviu o celular tocar, _"poderia",_ ela pensou em ser _"Lucia"._ Foi de encontro ao aparelho e no visor estava o numero de Neji. O que era que ele queria, será que aconteceu algo, ele nunca ligava, pra papear somente algo relacionado a empresa, devia o atender o mais rápido, e assim colocou o aparelho perto do ouvido, saudando.

- Aló! - ela respondeu esperando a resposta do primo.

**- A o-oi Hinata-chan... como...como você e-esta...?** - ela podia jura que aquela voz era do que menos de que Tenten, mais se fosse ela estava muito eufórica.

- Por a-acaso falou com v-voce... Tenten-san, você esta bem? - ela perguntou com receio na voz, será que era realmente a morena de coques, e caso se fosse ela estaria bem.

**- Hummm... sim s-sou euuuu, ha ha ha, estou tão feliz...** - pela forma de sua fala,Hinata tinha a noção de que Tenten estava bêbada, não, ela estava totalmente bêbada, pois ouvia ela cantando uma musiquinha de ninar.

- Tenten-san você bebeu? O Neji esta ai com você ou estar sozinha? - apesar de não te nenhum vinculo com a morena de coques, ela se preocupava de alguém pode fazer-lhe mal no estado em que ela estava, sem pode se defender.

**-Hummm... ta... aqui, do meu lado... pe-lá-di-nho da silva, mais que bunda gostosa... ele chapou o coco que nem eu, há háhá...** - aquela ultima sobre Neji a deixou toda vermelha, tudo bem que ele era o seu primo. Ta já vira ele sem camisa e poderia dizer que ele era muito bonito. Não era a toa que varias mulheres da empresa não tinha uma quedinha por o moreno de madeixa a frase da Tenten a fez ficar mais sem jeito e vermelha que nem tomate.

_- " A Hinata que é isso... pensando assim do Neji!"_ - ela realmente deixou sua mente vaga pelo pensamento, ela ouvia Tenten a chama na linha.

- A-ah Tenten-san eu...

**-Ahh, Hina… pare de ser chata... e me chame, chame por Tenten… Tenten esta ótimo, não vai matar… nenhuminha vez ta... há háhá... nossa você tem que ver isso... que bunda magnífica que seu primo tem, você nunca viu isso Hina...**- realmente Hinata queria dar uma resposta e deixa a morena de coques pra outra hora, ela estava mais aliviada por saber que Tenten estava com seu futuro marido consigo, mais se não desse um jeito no contato poderia ouvir coisa em que ela não gostaria de saber.

- Tenten-san ano...

**-HINA...** - ela acabou dando cause um grito no telefone, em que Hinata teve que afastar o aparelho de perto do ouvido, mais depois voltou novamente.

**- Eu te amo! Amo muito. Nossa to ate babando, já te falei que eu te amo! Ta menos do que Neji... ele fica em primeiro. Mais você vem depois... há háhá...eu peguei o celular do Neji e vi seu contato... agora sim tenho o seu contato flor... e poderei liga pra você... há háhá, quero te falar tudo o que eu e Neji aprontamos e você... você vai ficar de boca aberta, olha...**

Ela realmente não queria chega a esse ponto e saberia que no outro dia, tanto como Neji e ela estaria com uma cara mais esquisita quando passasse perto dela, e antes que Tenten chegasse a fala de sua trajetória triunfante, ela suspirou fundo e falou de uma vez e com claro som para que a morena ouvisse.

- Olha Tenten-san estou um pouco o - ocupada liga depois ta, depois você me conta da b-brincadeira... - ela realmente não estava falando nesse tipo de coisa. - Olha conta depois o que você e Neji fizeram mais agora não, ta tudo bem. Depois nos conversamos!

**- Você esta mentindo, esta gaguejando... eu sei... porque não quer falar comigo, sua chata. Eu sou... sua amiga, tem que falar comigo... você é chata.**- ela queria que no momento a bateria do celular da morena acabasse e Tenten desligasse, mais achava que aquele pedido estava fora de questão.

- Olha Tenten-san... - foi interrompida mais uma vez, pela morena.

**- Você é chata não quero mais falar com você, só porque eu ia contar que eu e Neji aprontamos no escritório...**- e de repente a linha do aparelho ficou muda, e somente ficou o silencio. Hinata deu uma olhada no visor do aparelho e viu que ainda os minutos contava da ligação, então a morena ainda estava na linha, o que será que aconteceu.

De longe ela pode ouvir seu nome se chamado na ligação e de imediato ela colocou novamente o aparelho perto do ouvido.

-Aló! Tenten...

**- Sou eu Hinata, o Neji. Desculpa o conveniente é que Tenten bebeu demais, estou desligando. Bye!** - ela ainda ficou com o aparelho perto do ouvido tentando entender o que ocorreu dentre esses minutos, será que Neji ouviu que Tenten estava falando demais na linha. Será.

Ela retirou o aparelho de perto do rosto e olho o visor. Realmente isso não foi um sonho e ela falou com Tenten, estava marcado o numero de Neji no registro de ligações. Ela desligo a telinha do aparelho e segurou nas mãos, se Neji não estivesse parado, seria ela que não saberia mais olhar para o dois indivíduos.

Ela se assustou e olho novamente o aparelho que tremia em suas mãos, tocando as notas de _"Sakura Drops"_, talvez seja Neji novamente pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido que Tenten deu e de imediato ela apertou a tecla do aparelho e levando ao seu rosto e atendendo de imediato.

- Aló Neji, sim...

- **O que é realmente viver? Porque as pessoas me dizem para eu viver, se não possuo mais nada na minha vida. Por não devo desistir e porque as pessoas não me permitir acabar com a minha vida e me suicidar, poderia me explicar? Por que não devo desistir!** - a pessoa do outro lado da linha vociferou sem recantos.

Hinata ficou espantada com aquilo. Mais o que estava acontecendo...

_Continua..._


	4. Solidão

**Índice: **

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _"Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse! **- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

_**Anteriormente em "Apenas um Toque...":**_

Ela se assustoue olho novamente o aparelho que tremia em suas mãos, tocando as notas de _"Sakura Drops"_, talvez seja Neji novamente pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido que Tenten deu e de imediato ela apertou a tecla do aparelho e levando ao seu rosto e atendendo de imediato.

- Aló Neji, sim...

- **O que é realmente viver? Porque as pessoas me dizem para eu viver, se não possuo mais nada na minha vida. Por não devo desistir e porque as pessoas não me permitir acabar com a minha vida e me suicidar, poderia me explicar? Por que não devo desistir!** - a pessoa do outro lado da linha vociferou sem recantos.

Hinata ficou espantada com aquilo. Mais o que estava acontecendo...

**Apenas um Toque**

**By**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 4 -

**Solidão.**

Essa ligação foi à pior de todas por acaso aquilo era brincadeira, pois se fosse ela não estava gostando nada daquilo e queria um fim, pois ela tinha muito que fazer. E não queria participar dessabrincadeirademau gosto.

**- O que eu faço para realmente viver, Naruto? Diga-meestou tentando liga pra você desde quarta... ou esta fingindo não me ouvir!** - ela ouviu bem desde quarta, ela retirou por um leve instante o aparelho do rosto e viu o número no visor, era o numero desconhecido em que ligou a ela, era aquele numero, ou seja, esse rapaz pensava que talvez estivesse ligando ao amigo mais a ligação foi de encontro a ela. Ela podia ouvir de longe o rapaz murmurar algo na linha, ela colocou novamente o aparelho perto do rosto esperando as palavras.

**- Se você esta me escutando Naruto, vou dizendo logo. Não agüento mais essa vida. Vou bota um fim nela, assim a dor vai embora, e ninguém mais sofre com isso. **

- Erm... senhor? - ela iniciava.

**- Olha eu tentei seguir... mais não conseguir... O que você faz me diga. Quando você descobre que seu irmão mais velho, que o amara todos esses tempos mata toda sua família, e depois se suicida, o que você faz? O que eu deveria sentir, não é? E você descobre essa trágica noticia no dia seguinte, no dia do seu casamento, e que sua noiva sai correndo no meio da cerimônia! Dizendo o que fez foi errado e que não me amava e amava todos esses tempos meu irmão mais velho? **- o homem falava num tom alto ao telefone. Sua respiração era áspera sobre a linha. Hinata podia sentir seu coração disparado no peito. O que ela deveria fazer.

**- Tudo o que está acontecendo esta errado. Tudo. Ela estava grávida, a Sakura minha noiva estava grávida. Iríamos ter um menino. Queria o garoto. Mais porque ela não acreditou em mim, né? Mesmo assim quando ela soube que estava grávida, ela não queria no momento, mesmo quando eu disse a ela que eu queria... e ela vai e... ela vai e se embebeda, e depois aquela cadela se joga da borda do telhado do prédio da nossa casa e acaba matando meu menino! O meu menino! Eu sei que ele não era meu, era do meu irmão aquele desgraçado, mais era meu! **- o homem chorou sobre a linha. Sua respiração sai entre cortada pelo choro. **- Eu senti-lo chutar... chutar Naruto... antes... eu coloquei minha mão na barriga da Sakura, e senti meu menino chutar minha mão... e ela... a vadia estava de seis meses, eu estava a sua procura e fui à nossa casa quando cheguei eu ouvi o barulho de algo caindo e quando fui ver ela tinha se jogado... e ela... **- a voz do individuo soou dura sobre a linha.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Como ela poderia dizer a esse homem que ele ligou para o número errado? E que não era o amigo em que ele gostaria de falar. Como ela poderia dizer-lhe que ela não tinha certeza se queria ouvir tudo isso? Ela não sabia quem ele era.

- S-senhor? - ela tentou novamente. Ela não podia perguntar se ele estava bem, porque ele obviamente não estava.

**- Eu estou na borda de um edifício, você sabe. **- ele riu. **- Porque isso é muito para mim. Tive um "episodio" no trabalho, e acabei sendo demitido. Eu sou o segundo filho, você sabe Naruto. Meu irmão mais velho era o herdeiro, e é claro que ele herdaria caso acontecesse algo, já que ele era filho dos meus pais... mais devido sua morte... a posse passou a meu tio Madara... eu simplesmente não estou com cabeça para esses tipos de assuntos. ** - ele divagava.

**- Mais ai eu penso, a confusão e a dor e o medo, bem que todos eles vão acabar se eu pular, não é?**

A respiração de Hinata ficou presa na garganta.

- Não! - ela gritou de repente no telefone. - Não. Não faça isso!

Houve um silencio absoluto por uns dez segundos. Foi assim em silencio, em que ela podia ouvir da linha a chuva caído.

**- Porque não...? Porque você me negar isso? Porque eu não posso simplesmente pular? **- o homem sussurrou entrecortado no aparelho. **- Afinal com quem eu falo, você não é o Naruto? Com quem estou falando? **- Hinata engoliu em seco novamente, sua mão fechada no aparelho, segurando fortemente no ouvido.

- Escuta você não pode desistir. Nunca deve. Nunca. - disse ela, com a voz trêmula. A respiração sobre a linha ficou mais pesado, mais errática.

**- Então senhor estranho ou estranha, diga-me o porquê. **- Hinata parou no comando. O comando muito desesperado.

- Porque desistir é ser fraco, e você deve ser um homem muito forte para desistir assim e tentar se afogar nessa magoa. Uma pessoa fraca, como eu, teria apenas se afogado. - Hinata disse baixinho ao telefone. A respiração entrecortada pelo aparelho desapareceu em um suspiro, em seguida, começou de novo, ainda mais erraticamente do que antes.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou Hinata. - Diga-me, para que possamos conversar. Vou dizer-lhe o meu, se você gosta. - ela acrescentou, quando ele hesitou. Seria patético a fazer algo tão estúpido a ponto de ter medo quando havia uma vida em suas mãos.

**- Diga-me o seu nome em primeiro lugar...** - disse a voz, estranhamente tímido.

- Oh não. - disse Hinata com um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso que ela sabia que ele podia ouvir em sua voz. - Eu perguntei primeiro. Seja um c-cavalheiro, Cavalheiro-kun! - brincou ela com delicadeza. O silêncio era tão longo que ela temia que tivesse feito a coisa errada.

**- S-Sasuke...** -a voz disse depois de um tempo.

- Bem, O-olá, Sasuke-san! - Hinata respondeu. - Eu sou Hinata. -agora que as apresentações foram feitas, Hinata não tinha certeza do que fazer. Este não era o seu forte.

**- H-Hinata? Significa lugar iluminado, não é?** - disse o homem contemplativo enquanto recitava o significado de seu nome. Hinata sorriu.

-Humm! - ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça, embora ela soubesse que ele não podia vê-la. - Ano... Sasuke-san? - ela murmurou depois de um momento.

**- Às vezes eu sinto como... como se eu sou o oposto de você. Eu não sei o que fazer para escapar desta escuridão. Não sei qual caminho a seguir, eu somente quero deixa de existir e sentir o vento tocar em meu rosto e pula desse prédio.** -

disse ele, de repente, suas palavras aceleração com propósito e sua respiração áspera raspando sobre telefone.

- S-Sasuke-san! - Hinata gritou no telefone, surpreso com a nitidez de sua voz. - Afaste-se da borda do prédio. Agora. - ela exigiu. A linha ficou muda e silenciosa.

**- Eu não posso. Sabe Hinata-san... Eu posso ver o telhado da Compania Shibata de onde eu estou... e eu estou pensando... parece um bom lugar para pousar, hein? É perto o suficiente para que eu tenha certeza que eu vou pousar lá, e longe o suficiente para que eu realmente possa morrer e não acabar no hospital. -**ele engasgou sua voz soando com o elogio falso.

Hinata arregalou os olhos. A Compania telhado Shibata? Ora, ela estava olhando para o mesmo a sua frente. Então... isso significava... Sasuke estava em algum lugar na vizinhança, não era?

- M-mas o que sobre o telhado IndústriaMarquenzi? Não é mais perto de você? - Hinata perguntou, tentando não assustá-lo, enquanto desesperadamente tentava identificar sua localização. Ele riu.

**- Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. Eu não sou um idiota. Se eu saltar para o telhado Marquenzi, acha que vou morre, acabarei acordando em um hospital. Ele não é o suficiente. E não tente sugerir os condomínios Plaza, pois somente acabarei quebrando as pernas, e quebraras pernas... é brega. Eu não acho que os proprietários dos apartamentos gostariam que meu cadáver ensangüentado tão perto de suas portas de entrada.** - o homem do outro lado da linha zombou.

Hinata já estava fora da porta de casa. Ela sabia onde ele estava!

- Você não tem que se matar, Sasuke-san. Você deve obter ajuda. Não faça isso sei que você e mais forte do que esta acontecendo, sim. Não possui o ditado, _"o que não mata te faz mais forte",_ né? - a morena disse, tentando manter a calma, respiração enquanto ela corria pelo corredor do lado de fora de seu apartamento.

**- Quem diabos mesmo inventou esse ditado estúpido?** - Sasuke rosnou. - **É demais! Duvido que eles tivessem uma vida que nem a minha!**

**-** Diga-m-me, então. Você não me conhece, e qual prédio ira se julgar. Vamos me fale! - Hinata disse, estendendo a mão para a porta que dava para a escadaria do prédio. Ela tinha uma certeza em qual prédio ele estaria agora.

**- Você realmente não quer saber...** - Sasuke disse, suspirando. **- Eu não posso te dizer de qualquer maneira... Isso é muito pra você...** - Hinata subiu as escadas de dois em dois, forçando-se para acalmar sua respiração.

- Claro que eu quero saber. Tenho n-nada, a perder - ela voltou. A linha ficou em silêncio.

**- Eu... eu não sei por onde começar.** - Sasuke disse hesitante. **- Eu não quero passar por isso. Eu não quero pensar sobre tudo isso. Só quero escapar. Não consigo comer eu não consigo dormir Eu não posso trabalhar... e que trabalho maldito...**

- Comece em qualquer lugar. Vamos compartilhar informações, está certo? - Hinata falava, nem mesmo percebendo que sua gagueira desapareceu em face de sua finalidade.

**- Você que me ajudar? Quer dizer, você vai me dizer e me ajudar nessas coisas também?** - perguntou Sasuke. Hinata ouviu um trovão ribombar através da linha e, em seguida, ouviu o eco do barulho em torno dela. Ela estava perto dele!

- Sim, um comércio. - disse ela um pouco sem fôlego, enquanto ela continuava a correr as escadas. Ela poderia ter tomado o elevador, mas ela não queria corre o risco de encontrar alguém lá dentro, e perceber o que ela estava tentando fazer.

**- Ok, mas... **-ele disse depois de um longo momento, e depois continuou. **- Eu não sou bom nisso e também não sou em fazer amigo, não gosto de certos tipos de pessoas.**

- Você não vai se ferir em fazer novas amizades. Nunca é tarde demais, não é? Para fazer um novo amigo. - Hinata continuou suas coxas começando a queimar em execução de subir as escadas. Sua respiração estava começando a soprar de seus lábios, mas ela tentou controla o melhor que podia.

**- Você viria? Quando eles me enterram-se, você viria?** - ele perguntou, depois de uma longa pausa.

- Você teria que compartilhar informações comigo, Sasuke-san. Mas se eu soubesse para onde você iria, é claro que sim. - ela respondeu. -Mas você não vai morrer, então pare de fazer perguntas como essa, sim? - ela voltou. Ele não respondeu por tanto tempo Hinata se preocupou, mas a chuva e sua respiração pesada sobre a linha indicava que ele ainda estava lá.

**- Tenho vinte e cinco anos...** -ele forneceu, quebrando o silêncio.

- Nossa apenas dois anos mais velho do que eu. - disse Hinata sobre a linha, segurando o quadril e segurando para pode correr mais rápido e tentar apartar a dor, pelo cansaço, precisava ir mais rápido.

**- Eu gosto de tomate.** - Sasuke continuou, com a voz trêmula. **- Eles são... Eles são a minha comida favorita.**

- Tomates? - Hinata repetiu. - Isso é diferente, eu sei de um local que me vende tomates bem baratos! São sempre os melhores e as mais vermelhas. Vou levá-lo para vê-lo um dia! - Hinata disse e fez uma pausa para pode respirar, a porta que dava para o telhado do seu prédio estava aberta. Como havia suspeitado que estivesse entreaberta a partir de quando Sasuke tinha passado por aqui.

- Minha comida preferida é bolinhos de chuva. - disse Hinata. - Eu acho que nós somos diferentes, né? Você gosta de salgados e eu gosto de doce. -ela encostou-se à porta e espreitou lá fora, seus olhos cinzentos freneticamente a digitalização do telhado.

**- Eu não gosto de doces em tudo.** - Sasuke murmurou. **- Meu irmão mais velho tinha um dente doce... e ele...**

- E os amigos, Sasuke-san? - Hinata interrompeu. - Eu não tenho muitos amigos. E você?

**- Eu não tenho amigos. Nunca tive tempo para eles.** -Sasuke cuspiu. **- Se tenho não sei ao certo é meu amigo ou amigo do meu dinheiro.**

- Oh, você tem esse mesmo problema também? - Hinata respirou. - Na verdade, temos algo em comum... - a herdeira Hyuuga suspirou ao telefone.

**- Eu acho que temos...** - Sasuke falou. **- Eu deveria parar de incomodá-la agora, no entanto. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando...**

Hinata abriu a porta para o telhado aberto e esticou o pescoço ao redor. A chuva encharcava seus cabelos de imediato, escorrendo na sua testa e nos olhos. Ela piscou rapidamente para limpar os olhos, e então ela o viu.

Uma figura escura de pé na beirada do prédio, o telefone pertoda orelha do individuo. Seus ombros estavam caídos ao ponto que Hinata poderia quase literalmente imaginar o peso do mundo que repousa sobre sua moldura.

- Você não é um incômodo, Sasuke-san! - Hinata disse calmamente, falando no telefone, saindo na chuva. - Afaste-se da borda do edifício. -quando ele não se moveu, Hinata continuou. - Você é mais forte do que isso, Sasuke. Eu não sei você, você é forte posso ouvi isso me sua voz. Onde eu posso vê-lo, onde eu possa ouvi-lo. Onde estou olhando para você. Você não quer me ver? Ou simplesmente deseja cai? - ela sussurrou para o telefone. Ela sentiu a garganta fechar-se quando ele deu um passo vacilante mais perto da borda do edifício.

- Eu estou sozinha também. - disse ela depois de um momento. - Se você me deixar te ajudar, você pode me ajudar também. - Hinata estava chorando desesperadamente neste momento. - Só, por favor, não pule! -ela viu um tremor ondulação através de sua moldura, antes que ele deu três passos de distância da borda do edifício.

Ela podia ouvir seus soluços com a linha do aparelho conectada, mais ele estava a sua frente a alguns passos, ela estendeu sua mão de encontro a ele. E o mesmo fez o ato.

Mais no impulso um vento forte passou entre eles fazendo o moreno se desequilibra e escorrega da borda do edifício.

- NÃO! - ela gritou correndo de encontro a ele.

_Continua..._


	5. Eu vou te ajudar

**Índice: **

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _"Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse! **- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

_**Anteriormente em "Apenas um Toque...": **_

- Você não é um incômodo, Sasuke-san! - Hinata disse calmamente falando no telefone, saindo na chuva. - Afaste-se da borda do edifício. - quando ele não se moveu, Hinata continuou. - Você é mais forte do que isso, Sasuke. Eu não sei você, você é forte posso ouvi isso me sua voz. Onde eu posso vê-lo, onde eu possa ouvi-lo. Onde estou olhando para você. Você não quer me ver? Ou simplesmente deseja cai? - ela sussurrou para o telefone. Ela sentiu a garganta fecharem-se quando ele deu um passo vacilante mais perto da borda do edifício.

- Eu estou sozinha também. - disse ela depois de um momento. - Se você me deixar te ajudar, você pode me ajudar também. - Hinata estava chorando desesperadamente neste momento. - Só, por favor não pule! - ela viu um tremor ondulação através de sua moldura, antes que ele deu três passos de distância da borda do edifício.

Ela podia ouvir seus soluços com a linha do aparelho conectada, mais ele estava a sua frente a alguns passos, ela estendeu sua mão de encontro a ele. E o mesmo fez o ato.

Mais no impulso um vento forte passou entre eles fazendo o moreno se desequilibra e escorrega da borda do edifício.

- NÃO! - ela gritou correndo de encontro a ele.

**Apenas um Toque**

**By**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 5 -

**Eu vou te ajudar.**

Ela respirava e tentava ter forças pra isso. Isso era sufocante e doloroso não saberia se seu braço agüentaria mais a pressão.

- Ahggg. - ela gritava em meio à dor do braço esticado numa posição difícil. O peso do rapaz que segurava seu braço inconsciente a fazia a te que segurar numa única posição.

- S-Sasuke-san... Ehm me ajudar, acorda... SASUKE... - ela gritou em tentativa do moreno acordar. A sua queda fez com que o rapaz batesse a cabeça no batente da borda do prédio. O deixando inconsciente no caso.

- V-vamos S-Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san... Acorde. Sasuke-san!

Sua vista se encontrava escura, uma escuridão do mais réu negro. Ele vagava no escuro a procura de uma saída, mais seus passos somente o faziam chegar ao nada. Então isso o que era morrer. Viver em um escuro sem fim, somente ele e o silêncio e a escuridão. Ele ainda se lembrava de algo antes de parar nesse local. Ah sim, se lembrava de tudo.

Lembrou-se do ódio e a raiva, pelo seu irmão. A dor e o desespero por Sakura e o bebê. A loucura e a condição humana pela perda do emprego. E o vazio solitário de não possuir mais ninguém para poder lhe ajudar. Não podia contar com os amigos que possuía, eram mais amantes do seu dinheiro do que a si mesmo. Sua família, esta morta. E a única pessoa que ele poderia falar era Naruto, seu amigo de infância... Mais parecia que o mesmo estava chocado com a morte da rosada, ele tentava desde quarta-feira entra em contato com o mesmo, mais suas ligações somente completavam para a caixa postal.

Ele estava a ponto de loucura ele tentou seguir o caminho, traça uma nova história, mudar sua rota. Mais os problemas voltavam em dobro. O que faria, o que ele mais faria se já não possuía nada. Com a morte de Sakura, e a perda do emprego a mobiliaria da casa em que os dois traçavam planos revogou os contratos da casa e desistiu do acerto. Perdeu sua própria casa pro não pagar a hipoteca. Agora sem família, sem esposa, sem casa e sem emprego e sem amigos, o que mais faltava a si.

Nada. Somente uma vida miserável por si só.

Então ele tentou dar fim nisso e acabar com a dor de dentro de si. Ele somente daria um contato à única pessoa que poderia lhe ouvir e caso não desse certo ele deixaria que a escuridão e o anjo da morte o levassem.

Subiu as escadas de um prédio que achava o mais alto, se quisesse acabar com a vida não queria deixar trabalho pros outros, isso seria demais da parte dele. Abriu a porta de emergência do local, dando lhe acesso ao telhado do recinto, a chuva o molhava dando suas condolências ao ser que caminhava a frente a borda do edifício. Se ele não estivesse com o pensamento de se jogar dali, ate diria que a vista da cidade abaixo deixava em ambiente sostificado. Será.

Pegou o celular do bolso e colocou no único e porem contato ainda gravado no aparelho, depois do que lhe aconteceu ele pode sabe quem era realmente as pessoas lhe que gostavam. E discou pela ultima vez o contato em que seria o ultimo de sua vida.

A linha do outro lado chamou e ele a aguardou, ele queria se despedir do famoso _"Dobe"_ antes de partir, e assim que o celular deu o terceiro toque a pessoa do outro lado atendeu. Ele ao certo não entendeu de imediato se Naruto falou _"alo ou fala Teme"_. Mais ele queria se desabafar pela ultima vez e falou o que vinha em sua mente. A principio talvez Naruto não o entendesse de imediato e somente escutou o moreno se pronunciar.

Ele sabia que Naruto conhecia Sakura, ora aquele cabeça oca fora e ainda era apaixonado pela rosada. Ele contou sobre o menino que eles iam ter o menino que ele queria. Sabia que o pai não era ele, pois Sakura se envolveu com Itachi em uma noite e o mesmo não quis saber da mesma. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, assim que nem seu colega loiro e por questão de amá-la ele a assumiu e decidiu cuidar da criança no ventre da rosada. Mais por conhecidência depois que soube que o Uchiha mais velho tinha se matado, a vadia desisti do casamento e no meio da cerimônia com pelo menos 200 convidados na igreja, ela correu porta a fora.

Foi quando ele soube o que aconteceu com sua família e seu irmão, ainda que Sakura tenha tentado viver a vida com ele, ele sabia que nos pensamentos de Sakura o único que ela amara foi o seu queridinho irmão. O querido _Itachi Uchiha._

Ele ainda se lembrava do toque em sua mão quando seu menino ainda mexia na barriga da rosada. Deus ele ainda se mexia! Ele pode sentir o chute do pequeno, e depois tudo parou e o corpo da rosada ficou gelado como pedra, as pessoas ao redor viram a cena deslumbrada com aquilo. A ambulância chegou ao local, ele sabia que Sakura não possuía mais vida em si, mais ele se preocupava com a criança em seu ventre com isso ele poderia ainda ter um ponto de luz que o fizesse seguir. Mais nada foi possível a criança tinha morrido com o ato da queda da mãe. O matando.

E pra finalizar sua dor e somente a aumentar seu emprego de vice-diretor da empresa Uchihas Company, foi retirado devido ao seu tio Madara ter ganhado a posse herdeiro da herança dos Uchihas, poderia ate dizer que tudo o que aconteceu foi armação do mesmo. E piorando sua casa foi retirada de si, por ter perdido o emprego e não paga a hipoteca. Sem amigos e sem ninguém e o que ele deveria fazer? Ele pensou na solução, livra-se da dor de uma vez por todas e o mais rápido e aqui jaz está ele em cima do edifício de pelo menos 25 andares e se despendido do possível e melhor amigo.

Ele ouviu do outro lado da linha o pedido de suplica que não fizessem isso, uma voz aveludada e mansa mais com um tom de preocupação e angustia. Não era a voz do _"Dobe", _e sim de outra pessoa uma voz mansa e calma, mais precisa uma mulher.

Ele conversou com ela na linha e ela o tentava o acalmar, ate em que ela perguntou o seu nome, ele não diria seu nome assim na tona ele nem sabia com quem realmente falavam, mais a pessoa da linha lhe passava confiança...

Ela brincou com ele e pediu para ser um cavalheiro e se apresentasse primeiro. A princípio ele achou aquilo sem noção mais viu que ela aguardava na linha e se preocupou, pois percebeu pela sua respiração na linha, talvez ela pensasse que ele se jogou, ele deu um sorriso de lado ao pensa a cara de preocupada em que ela fez então se apresentou falando seu nome.

Ela respondeu o dela, lhe informando de "Hinata", ele gostou... Já tinha visto o significado desse nome, uma vez. "Lugar iluminado", ele pronunciou o significado e ela confirmou em sua resposta. Ele gostou desse nome, um lugar iluminado. Será que ela era tão linda como a voz que ele ouvia, gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes... Antes de sua vida agora ser miserável.

Ele falava de seu cansaço e ela lhe informou de locais, em caso de ele quere comete o ato, ele pensou se caso o achava burro. Esses locais não conseguiriam acabar com a sua vida, ou o deixaria ele aleijado ou com possíveis fraturas dolorosas, ele queria algo letal e rápida.

Ele ouvia a sua respiração na linha, talvez ela estivesse nervosa por não esta o ajudando ela tentou falar mais uma vez consigo em fazer amigos ou ate mesmo abrir um comercio, ele sorriu pra si, pois ela era realmente uma pessoa doida por querer o ajudar, mais ele precisava terminar logo com isso e deixar a garota em paz, ele pediu desculpa por a esta atrapalhando sua paz e ia decidi desliga e deixa que sua vida fosse levado, mais ele a ouviuela respirando fortemente na linha e depois ela chorava por ele, porque ela chorava? Ele era um desconhecido, um sem ninguém e porque ela chorava por ele, ele não conseguia entender...

- Você não é um incômodo, Sasuke-san!Afaste-se da borda do edifício. Você é mais forte do que isso, Sasuke. Eu não sei você, você é forte posso ouvi isso me sua voz. Onde eu posso vê-lo, onde eu possa ouvi-lo. Onde estou olhando para você. Você não quer me ver? Ou simplesmente deseja cai? - ele ouvia isso mesmo, ela estava aqui atrás dele o olhando-o agora. Como ela seria, será que ela era linda assim como sua voz aveludada. Claro que ele queria a ver, gostaria de vê-la... Ele se virou com um cuidado, com a chuva a borda onde ele estava ser tornava bastante escorregadio. Ele se virou e acabou de se encontra com um verdadeiro anjo, mais sem asas. Seus olhos perolados o faziam ver o brilho que as lagrimas refletiam, seus cabelos longos na cintura fazia uma cascata negra de um brilho azulado, lábio canudos e vermelhos com a pressão que ela fazia ao contem o choro. Corpo mediano mais curvilíneo. Realmente teria se apaixonado por ela se tivesse a conhecido antes, uma linda mulher. Que chorava por ele.

Ela estendeu a mão dela em questão de fazê-lo o sair dali.

- Eu estou sozinha também. Se você me deixar te ajudar, você pode me ajudar também. Só por favor, não pule!- ele via suas lágrimas descerem sem cessar, ele viu que poderia ter uma luz se aceitasse a mão daquele anjo, seu ser iluminado. E fez o mesmo em busca de suas mãos.

Só que realmente o destino é meio traiçoeiro, agora ele somente se lembrava de escorregar na borda e te sentindo uma pancada na cabeça, ele tentava rir da situação, quando ele poderia ter uma pequena luz o destino brincava com a sua vida e fazia-o ele perder tudo. Ele pensava que agora caído no chão aquele anjo estaria chorando mais uma vez por ele.

Agora ele estava aqui num local totalmente escuro, sem ninguém e entediante. Na solidão quando ele pensava que poderia trazer um pouco de luz a sua vida miserável. Não tudo dava errado.

- Sasuke-San... - ele podia ouvir de longe uma voz o chamando, seria realmente como as pessoas e mitos e livros dizem que a morte o chama para lhe levar ao seu devido descanso? Mais se fosse mesmo à dona morte sua voz estava que um tanto angelical.

- Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san... acorde por favor... Sasuke-san...

Ele poderia dizer que essa voz era nada menos que a sua pequena anjinha que lhe chamava, e pedia pra ele acorda, mais como acorda se ele já estava morto.

- Aghhhh... Sasuke... - essa ultima vez em que ele a ouviu ele podia distinguir o chamando dela, ela estava gritando e parecia que estava machucada. Ele se preocupou, e de repente a escuridão dele começou a se desfalecer e ele se sentiu cair, uma dor em seu braço direito veio como solavanco, e depois ele se sentiu tonto e sua cabeça girando e depois tudo apagou.

O vento ainda continuava a soprava e Hinata tentava segurar o corpo do homem com suas mãos, ele era pesado e sua mão não conseguiria agüentar por mais tempo, ela se segurava em uma barra de aço e sua outra mão segurava o corpo desacordado de Sasuke à dor estava sendo insuportável, pois ela sentia sua mão fica dormente e escorregadia. Ela tinha que tentar acordar rapidamente e o ruim era que se ela tentasse segura com as duas mãos acabaria que seu corpo seria levado junto com o do rapaz e a queda seria longa, devido ao peso dele. Ela tentava acorda o moreno, mais em vão era impossível ele desmaiou com a batida da queda e o pequeno corte na cabeça explicava o resultado. Santo Cristo ela estava em uma enrascada e não sabia o que fazer.

Ela gritava seu nome e tentava o acordar chamando-lhe, mais nada em vão.

Aos poucos a visão do moreno começava a se distinguir, ele se sentia tonto e sua cabeca latejava intensamente... ao abrir totalmente seus olhos ele pode ver que não estava no chão e sim pendurado, ele via a altura onde se encontrava e isso fez seu corpo tremer, ele ouviu um grunhido de sufocou acima de si. E sua mão estava encaixada fortemente em uma mão tão pequena e suave que seus dedos estavam brancos pela força ao local.

- SASUKE... POR FAVOR, ACORDA NAO VOU AGUENTAR MUITO TEMPO... - era ela, o anjinho que gritava em sua suplica. Ela o segurava fortemente em sua mão não o deixando o cair.

- Hinata, me solte... você vai acabar caindo junto comigo, viva sua vida e me deixe. - ele respondeu. Ele pode a ouvirela suspirando e seu corpo tremeu.

- Não vou te soltar, nunca. Por favor, não faça isso e viva a sua vida Sasuke-san confie em mim, eu vou te ajudar e serei sua amiga... - ela suspirava pesadamente com o esforço que fazia. - Então não me diga que se matar fará tudo isso acabar, pois não vai, você só tem que passar por isso, mais você não estará sozinho, pois estou com você, e nunca te deixarei então me ajuda e você vera o que ia perder em sua vida, mais, por favor, me ajude para que eu possa lhe ajudar! Sasuke? - ela suplicava com lagrimas nos olhos e respirava fortemente.

Sasuke apenas escutou de cabeça baixa porque esse ser o queria o ajudar se nem ao menos o conhecia. Porque que sua ligação foi caiu justamente com ela e porque ela chorava em prol dele, por que. Ele não entendia, ela disse que o ajudaria e que lhe protegesse e ele não era nada dela. Sem pensar mais ele impulsionou suas pernas na parede de concreto, estava sendo difícil de subi por causa da chuva que molhava a parede e deixava o contato escorregadio.

- Hinata tente me puxar! Esta difícil de subir! - ele divagou.

- Estou tentando! - sua voz saia numa suplica, devido a esta já sem forças. - Aghhhh!

Sasuke impulsionava mais uma vez sua pernas e tentava chegar à borda do edifício, seus dedos tentavam alcançar as bordas de extremidade, a chuva dificultava a causa ele sentia que sua mão com a de Hinata não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Sasuke minha mão esta escorregando, rápido! - as coisas estavam no limite do tempo e ele tinha que ser rápido.

Tentou mais uma vez e, pois impulso no pequeno salto arriscado e se agarrou na extremidade da borda, Hinata agora se separou da barra de aço e puxou o corpo do moreno ao seu encontro, a borda escorregadia dificultava o rapaz de pode subi. Ela colocou uma ligeira força que ainda possuía em si e puxou o moreno que o fez cai ao seu encontro em cima dela.

Os dois respiravam lentamente e ofegantes. O rosto de Sasuke se encontrava em cima do peito de Hinata que respirava lentamente e com dificuldade devido à chuva que caia em seu rosto. Senhor ela o ajudou, ela conseguiu salva a vida desse homem, ela sentia Sasuke se estremecer e depois sentir quente onde sua cabeça estava apoiada, não por esta com rosto deitado em seus seios, mais ela sentia a quentura das lagrimas de Sasuke deixava cai, ele suspirava lentamente enquanto chorava em prantos, ela apenas pensou em abraçá-lo e deixa que ele chore o que estava guardando dentro de si. Somente Deus sabe o que esse homem passou. E num impulso de protegê-lo ela o abraçou encostando sua cabeça nos cabelos úmidos e negros.

- Sasuke-san eu vou te ajudar! Isso é uma promessa.

Continua...


	6. Um novo rumo - parte 1

**Índice: **

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _"Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse! **- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

**Apenas um Toque**

**By**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 6 -

**Um novo rumo - parte I**

Os passos dados no corredor silencioso os acolhiam com o silêncio do local, somente podia ainda ouvir no momento o barulho da chuva que caia no terraço, enquanto a porta emergencial se encontrava aberta, mais depois que ela se fechou o som do silencio os acolher-o para dentro de si os passos dos dois indivíduos.

Hinata caminhava lentamente com Sasuke ao seu lado. Ela o ajudava no tipo de auxilio o carregando segurando um dos seus braços em volta do seu ombro. Eles se dirigiam ao relances de escadas a baixo que teriam que descer. Ela se perguntava como ela conseguiu subir em apenas alguns minutos o equivalente de doze andares e ainda esta com forças! Realmente ela achava incrível a tal façanha. Claro uma vida que estava em jogo, e precisava de seu auxilio.

- Bom Sasuke preciso que agüente firme, pois vamos desce as escadas! - ela tentava dizer isso mais para si mesma, com um sorriso e trazer pelo menos um pouco de animo a aquele ser em seus braços. Bem ao contrario dela. O rapaz parecia mais um boneco sem alma, sua aparência abatida e seus olhos opacos e sem luminosidade nenhuma. Sim, ela teria que lutar pelos dois.

Desceram as escadas lentamente. Degrau por degrau e com a paciência em pode ajudar o rapaz.

- Já estamos chegando Sasuke-san, temos mais dois relances. - o rapaz ainda se continuava mudo e apenas a olho e desviou seus olhos de volta ao seu modo silêncio.

Hinata se endireito um pouco sua coluna devido a esta numa posição um pouco desagradável. Ela segurou novamente o braço do mesmo o firmando em seus ombros. O que acalentou um possível murmuro de protesto do mesmo que gemeu com o ato.

- Me desculpe! Não queria o machucar. Esta doendo...

- Está tudo bem. - ele pronunciou a interrompendo, tirando a preocupação de sua pergunta. Hinata apenas aberto seus lábios em confirmação a resposta que ouviu. Ela ficou preocupada, com certeza ele tinha machucado o braço na hora da queda. Pois ele não teria gemido de dor agora a pouco.

- Desculpa... - ela disse, e depois começou novamente sua jornada descendo as escadas.

A porta de emergência de acesso as escadas, agora era aberta pelo empurro do corpo de Hinata. Assim que conseguiu afasta - lá e conseguir entra na área dos corredores de acesso as portas dos apartamentos, ela caminhava com o moreno ao seu enlaço.

Chegando a porta de numeração _"1416 - H.H",_ ela entrava no apartamento de porta escancarada, que poucos minutos atrás ela tinha acabado de sair. Entrou e num impulso empurrou a porta com o pé a fechando. O corpo de Sasuke tremeu a recebe a quentura do local e por mantém suas roupas molhadas o ajudava a sentir o frio, em que seu corpo buscava por algo quente.

- Certo Sasuke-san. Você precisa de um banho quente nesse momento, não quero que você se resfrie. - ela suspirou e o ajudava a caminhar.

- Não precisa estou bem! - realmente ele queria levar um tapa da cabeça em responde essa tal resposta. Estava bem?! Somente se fosse nos sonhos deles, em que estaria bem, ele tremia mais do que uma vara verde, não estava se agüentando nem ficar em pé e dizia que ainda estava bem, ele era pior do que uma criança em questão de teimosia.

- S-sasuke-san... Deixa de besteira! V-você não esta em condições de p-protestar nada, agora fique q-quieto e deixar que eu cuide de v-você! - ela se perguntava onde ela tinha deixado a Hinata decidida e autoritária de antes, agora ela nem estava conseguindo mantém uma conversa sem ter que gagueja em uma só frase. Santo Deus ela era realmente uma negação.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com o pequeno ato de mudança no temperamento de Hinata, de uma garota forte e decidida a uma garota com coragem mais mesmo assim seu ar de delicada e vergonhosa. Ele tirou um pequeno sorriso de escárnio que hora não foi visto pela morena. Mais com uma ligeira lembrança de sua mãe, Hinata se parecia com ela em requisito de alguns aspectos. Bonita, decidida, vergonhosa, autoritária e claro não aturava as teimosia dos filhos, ou seja, uma digna Uchiha no caso. Se ela ainda estivesse ainda entre eles, e se Hinata tivesse tido a chance de conhecê-la diriam que se tornariam ótimas amigas no caso. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Certo Oka-san... - ele respondeu mantendo sua vista longe dos olhos perolados. Hinata apenas olhou para frente mais sua coloração ganhou uma cor mais rosada do que normal.

Eles passaram pela sala e depois pelo corredor de acesso as portas do recinto. Hinata abriu a quarta porta a esquerda, dando a visão de um quarto de hospede muito bem mobiliado. Dentro do quarto uma porta de acesso ao banheiro do local. Ela deslizou a porta de corre e ajudou o moreno se sentando por enquanto em cima da tapa da privada.

Ela se dirigiu a banheira do local ligando as torneiras e medido a temperatura as igualando, deixando na água morna, jogou alguns sais na água e olho para o moreno que ainda estava na mesma posição que o tinha deixado, sua cabeça estava abaixada deixando os cabelos longos e negros os cobrindo.

- B-bem a banheira esta enchendo, d-depois você pode tomar um banho... - ela falava tentando sabe o que fazer, seus dedos balançavam um em frente ao outro num pequeno circulo, enquanto ela tentava disfarça o nervosismo. - B-bem... Eto... Você... Ah, você precisa de roupa - ela exclamou, em surpresa. Ele não poderia fica com aquelas roupas. - A-acho que sei onde terei roupas que caibam em você! - ela falou se retirando do local e indo para a cômoda do quarto. Neji quando tinha alguns problemas com a noiva ou precisava de um local mais próximo da empresa ele utilizava a casa de Hinata para pode passa a noite, então Hinata tinha algumas mudas de roupa do mesmo, em questão disso. Ela abriu à cômoda e retirou uma calça de moletom e junto com uma camisa mais larga que continha guardada, ela se envergou no caso de presencia um saco de cuecas novas que estava guardada, e no impulso fechou os olhos e retirou uma do compartimento colocando dentro da muda de roupas.

Encaminhou-se para dentro do banheiro novamente deixando as roupas em cima da bancada da pia e desligou as torneiras da banheira.

- B-bem esta pronto, é só tomar. N-não precisa de pressa e qualquer coisa é só me c-chamar, eu estou a-aqui do lado. - ela apontava o local mostrando a direção. O moreno não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou quieto.

Hinata pode ver como ele estava abalado, seu corpo tremia, sua roupa estava molhada e pingando. Seus cabelos estavam mal tratados e grandes batendo em seus ombros, sua barba estava por fazer, seus olhos já não possuía mais um brilho, e sim olhos nublados de uma pura tempestade tempestuosa, ela podia ver lígeras marcas roxa e pequenos corte em seu rosto e braços, seu corpo poderia notar uma pequena desidratação em si, ele não era magro tinha um corpo mediano, em comparações ele e Neji possuíam a mesma altura mais o corpo do homem a sua frente era mais robusto e um pouco torneado. Santo Deus o que esse homem passou. Era como se tivesse tirado sua vida e ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

- S-Sasuke-san... - ela perguntou na tentativa de o tira daquele transe. Ele apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos perolados da morena.

- Vou tomar o banho... Obrigado! - ele respondeu num sussurro na tentativa de se levantar, Hinata tentou o ajudar mais ele a impediu colocando sua mão na frente. - Pode deixar daqui eu assumo. - ele se levantou com certa dificuldade mais se ergueu em pé. Hinata assentiu balançando sua cabeça positivamente, o moreno deu um pequeno gemido mais conseguiu retira a camisa molhada a depositando chão. Hinata apenas olhou um pouco surpresa mais seus olhos não deixaram as costas do moreno, Sasuke agora tentava abrir o zíper da calça, mais sentiu que ainda Hinata estava ali com ele no local.

Ele deu uma olhada de relance na morena e Hinata se tocou saindo do banheiro deslizando a porta a fechando. Se escorando na mesma. Ela ficou vermelha que nem um tomate, tentando retira as imagens de agora a pouco. Ela ficou olhando deslumbrada a costa do moreno e sua respiração se tornou acelerada, ela balançava a cabeça negativamente retirando as lembranças de alguns segundos atrás, ela ficou olhando o rapaz de uma forma atrativa. Senhor acho que ela estava começando a ficar resfriada com isso.

Ela se dirigiu ao seu quarto e decidiu se joga debaixo de uma ducha morna, isso a ajudaria a relaxar. Ela permaneceu pelos menos um 5 minutos debaixo do chuveiro, a água a banhava relaxando os músculos doloridos. Depois de um banho bem tomado ela se vestiu dentro de um roupão e enquanto que uma toalha ela enxugava os cabelos. Foi de encontro ao closet, puxando umas peças intimas junto em conjunto uma calça de moletom cumprida cinza claro e uma blusa Cashmere bege, ajeitou os cabelos os penteados em sua mão. Ela se dirigiu a cozinha, gostaria de saber as horas, mais seu celular foi junto quando Sasuke escorregou no terraço, ou seja, ela agora estava sem contato. Foi ate a sala e olhou o relógio em cima da mesinha de centro. Indicava 20h45min da noite.

Voltou novamente à cozinha ligando a cafeteria e pegando pó de café no compartimento guardado, colocou uma medida no equipamento e colocou água no reservatório, guardo os ingredientes e deixaria que o aparelho terminasse com o resto.

Ela ficou um pouco preocupa com o rapaz, já fazia pelo menos uns 25 minutos que ele estava no banho. Isso a fez se preocupar mais ainda. Ele não teria tentado se matar novamente, não era ele não faria isso com ela, depois de tudo aquilo. Ela se encaminhou ate o quarto e o chamou mais ele não se encontrava no quarto então ele ainda estava no banho.

_- "Ah Senhor não seja o que estou pensando, não seja"._ - ela dizia consigo mesma temendo que isso fosse realidade. E mais uma vez ela o chamou.

- S-sasuke-san... Sasuke-san... Esta tudo bem! Precisa... Precisa de algo... - ela murmurou enquanto chegava mais perto seu rosto da porta. - Eto... Sasu...

A porta foi aberta correndo de lado e Hinata deu um pulo no ato, Sasuke sai do banho com uma toalha nos ombros enxugando os cabelos. Ela o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso ao fato de as roupas de Neji o serviram bem.

- F-ficaram boas em você... - ela divagou. Ele apenas escutou e tentava retirar sua visão do campo da morena. Intimidado.

- Obrigado.

- B-bem se não for muito... Não sei se você quer eu fiz um café, v-você gostaria de uma xícara?! - ela perguntou se dirigindo a porta e o olhou esperando sua resposta. Ele assentiu e a seguiu. Os dois passaram pelo corredor e depois a sala. Sasuke analisava a casa em si, era bastante bonita de fato de uma decoração bem sofisticado. Um ambiente de que alguém alegre e puro morava aqui e ele olhou para a morena e depois novamente a casa. Era bonita. Ele e Sakura teriam um ambiente harmonioso como aquele? Ele se perguntava.

- Sente-se irei serviu uma xícara de café a você. - ela falou abrindo a porta do armário e retirando duas xícaras. Ela depositou uma a sua frente onde o mesmo se sentou no banco da bancada da cozinha e olhava toda a trajetória da mesma. Hinata despejou o liquido na xícara e pingou algumas gotas de adoçante.

- E - espero que goste... Você me disse que n-não gosta de muito doce... Então... Eu fiz um pouco amargo no seu c-caso. - ele se surpreendeu com a memória em que ela tinha, ela fez isso por ele. Ela tinha decorado seus gostos mais rápido do que sua própria noiva, em apenas algumas horas Hinata sabia como o deixa satisfeito.

- E-então gostou...?!

- Ficou ótimo!

_Continua... _

.


	7. Um novo rumo - parte 2

**Índice: **

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _"Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse! **- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

**Apenas um Toque**

**By**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 7-

Um novo rumo II

De uma xícara acabou sendo duas. Ele gostou do sabor que Hinata preparou a bebida, nem doce demais e sim ao ponto. O leve aroma de café recém passado o enchia de boas lembranças. _"Sua mãe preparando o café e quando sua família parecia ser unida."_ Ele sentia falta dessas lembranças, coisas em que agora seriam somente lembranças enterradas.

- Ficou feliz q-que gostou do ca-café! T-tentei fazer ao máximo pra que ficasse p-pelo menos ao seu paladar. - ela respondeu depositando sua xícara dentro da pia. - Uhm, v-voce não esta com fome... Posso preparar algo a você se quiser! - a principio ele negou, mais seu estomago traiçoeiro o denunciou roncando em processo...

Ela deu risada, com a cara em que ele estava. Uma cara de indignação por seu corpo o denunciar e ao mesmo tempo sem graça por ser pego na mentira.

- Ora Sasuke-san... - ela ria. - Se e-esta com fome não precisa nega. E-eu preparo algo em que você possa comer... V-vejamos você gosta de tomates... P-posso lhe preparar uma boa canja com tomates ê deseja.

- Não preciso eu estou bem... Não é necessário que faça algo, você já fez muito, obrigado.

Se tinha algo mais teimoso do que uma criança fazendo birra, ela estava vendo nesse exato momento a sua frente. O rapaz estava com fome, e seu estômago roncava nisso, e ele não admitia que tivesse fome. Ora, isso a deixava em estados de nervos. Ele era mais teimoso em requisitos a Neji. Mais isso ela não iria deixar...

- Hora Sasuke-san, você esta pior do que uma criança, esta com fome mais não tira essa sua posse de masculinidade para isso... - ela falou serialmente enquanto olhava duro para os olhos ônix. - Eu vou fazer algo para você comer e não tente me impedir, quero que você fique calado enquanto preparo algo, e não fale mais nada. - ela vociferou-se enquanto pisava duro pegando os ingredientes para prepara o cozido.

A principio o rapaz se assustou com o temperamento explosivo da mesma, ela não passava um semblante de seria. Mais sim uma pessoa calma e meiga, mais ele se confundiu... Sim Hinata era calma e meiga, mais quando algo passava em cima de suas ordens ele poderia ter medo das atitudes da mesma. Algo mentalmente que ele marcou consigo. _"Nunca irrite Hinata, por algo bobo, se não poderia ver sua morte em apenas alguns segundos."_

- Hinata não prec...

- SIM... - ela o interrompeu cortando as fatias de frango. Aquela cena de ela com a faca na mão e o olhando seriamente, fez com que ele engolisse o restando que estava pra vim. Ele apenas ficou quieto assim conforme ela tinha ordenado. Realmente Hinata apresentava uma aura maligna quando ela queria.

- N-nada... - ele terminou deixando com que seu rosto mostrasse um semblante de descontrariado.

- Tudo bem. - ela terminou dando-lhe um sorriso de satisfação com a resposta do mesmo. Ele apenas riu de si mesmo pensando de como as coisas estavam andando.

Menos de trinta minutos Hinata o chamou depositando um prato fumegante de canja de frango com vários pedaços de tomate cozinhados a vapor em cima da bancada da cozinha onde Sasuke se encontrava sentado.

- E-espero que esteja ao seu gosto. Experimente! - ela o oferecia esperando uma resposta do mesmo.

O cheiro estava tentador e o estomago de Sasuke dava pulos de felicidade por sabe que na sua frente tinha algo comestível e caseiro, que há tanto tempo não via agora ele só teria que provar. Espera que ela não cozinhe pior do que Sakura, pois Deus sabe o quanto ele já passou mal com suas comidas. Isso o fez da um pequeno tremor em seu corpo com o pensamento.

Hinata o olhava esperando sua resposta e que experimentasse, ele não poderia deixá-la esperando o dia inteiro, então pegou uma colher e deu inicio a primeira colherada, introduzindo na sua boca. O que resultou das demais que foram engolidas em vez de comer. Ela ficou feliz por ele esta comendo, ou mais preciso a engolido, se ele não parasse de comer assim poderia ter uma indigestão por comer rápido demais.

- P-poderia... - ele iniciou.

- Sim. - ela esperou ele continuar.

- Gostaria de mais um pouco se não for muito - sua voz sai intimidada e ele corou em tal caso de precisa de tal coisa.

Ela riu supresa, com a atitude do mesmo. Sasuke era realmente um garoto, na forma de adulto, ela já podia o identificar como algo teimoso, birrento, e que não era de pedi favores. Ela pegou o prato do mesmo colocando uma quantidade menor mais da mesma forma que fizera anterior, com pedaços de tomates. O mesmo agradeceu e apreciava a comida, ela ficou feliz.

- Obrigado, estava muito... Bom! - ele respondeu por fim.

- De n-nada! Que bom que gostou! Deseja mais a-alguma coisa um suco ou c-chá, eu p-posso fazer se quiser!

- Realmente agora não precisa, estou mais do que satisfeito. Obrigado mesmo assim. - ele respondeu. Hinata o observava e ele a olhou querendo saber do porque ela o olhava tão fixamente, deu ate uma cheiradinha no caso de saber se já estava fedendo ou algo assim, ele quis identificar do porque ela o olhava assim. Então perguntou tirando suas duvidas.

- Algo errado. Hinata? Esta tudo bem? - ele a perguntou passando uma mão na frente do seu rosto a tirando do transe.

- Ah! Desculpe... - ela falou suspirando, se sentindo tola por pode se pega desprevenida. - O que dizia?! - ela o perguntou.

- Estava falando que obrigado pela comida e que estou muito satisfeito com isso.

- Ah! Sim... Desculpe-me. - ela pediu envergonhada. - Mais Sasuke-san, poderia fazer uma pergunta?! - ela suspirava tentando encontrar forcas.

- O que é...?

- B-bem... E-eu não sei se g-gostaria mais se quiser... - ela tentava buscar uma forma de contar o que estava pensando. - B-bem eu...

- Sim fale... - ele também estava pensativo com que ela iria falar.

-Er... Sabe... Eu p-possor fazer sua barba e cortar s-seu cabelo... Sabe. Sei que talvez não confiar mais e-eu sempre fiz isso com m-minha irmã e cuidava dos cabelos e a barba do meu primo... Talvez esse seu cabelo e a barba o incomode v-vejo um pouco sua indignação, no caso.

- Esse requisito não precisa, eu mesmo faço. Mais mesmo assim a agradeço.

- Bem... T-tem certeza?! Se quiser posso fazer isso a você! Sei que esta com o braço machucado, mais vai ser um pouco difícil de fazer, se quiser...

Ele olhou para o rosto de Hinata, ela realmente sabia como manipular a pessoa com seu jeito de tímida, suas bochechas rosadas e seus olhos perolados o deixavam realmente o assustado com a beleza que ela possuía uma beleza que muitos homens lutariam para poder ver a sua frente. Ate aqui Sasuke pode perceber que Hinata era uma pessoa meiga, bonita, tímida e sincera consigo e com as outras, repreensiva, e autoritária em horas certas e super protetora. Realmente sua mãe a teria a adorado.

Ele não iria dizer que sua mãe nunca foi com a cara de sua noiva - Sakura. Só que apenas as duas tinham características diferentes, Sakura não agüentava quando algo a chateava, ela era bonita, simpatia, e muitas das vezes seu temperamento era meio bipolar, de uma hora feliz e outrora raivosa. Mais uma coisa que Sasuke sabia que o defeito maior em Sakura era seus ciúmes em questão.

Muitas das vezes ele discutia com ela em questão de ciúmes entre o amo que sua mãe tinha com os filhos, e muitas das vezes quando Itachi aparecia com uma garota ao seu lado. Por mais que ela estivesse agora comprometida com o mais novo, ela dava indícios de ciúme por Itachi. O que muitas das vezes deixavam a patriarca Uchiha em um estado de loucura quando via isso em que seu filho mais novo passava. Realmente aquilo era loucura.

- Esta bem lhe dou a permissão.

Ela deu uma pequena risada do caso. Ela pediu que ele fosse ate o quarto de hospedes e que o esperasse. Ela entrou carregando uma tesoura e mais algumas tesouras medianas. Um spray de creme de barbear e uma navalha como de barbearia para fazer a barba. O ultimo objeto ele estremeceu, pois ela manejava a troca da gilete do mesmo. A principio ele não entendia das tranqueiras que ela carregava. Mais ele deixou que isso ficasse em suas mãos.

Ela trouxe um banco mediano e pediu para ele se sentar, o que o mesmo fez ao certo. Estendeu no chão um plástico pra que não sujasse o local. E depois ela pegou um spray com água esguichando na cabeleira negra.

- V-vejo que contém... Longas f-franjas grossa perto do seu rosto. É o estilo do seu cabelo c-certo. Deseja corta até aonde, S-sasuke-san...?! - ela o perguntou esperando sua resposta eufórica.

- Bem... - ele iniciou. - quero que corte minhas franjas abaixo do meu queixo, uns dois dedos, mais poderia desfiar ela abaixo da minha orelha ate as pontas. Atrás quero que corte a base de um palmo tambem quero que desfie. Será que consegue?! Meu cabelo quem sabia corta do jeito que eu gostava era minha mãe, ela ate cortava mais eu que dava o retoques.

- Irei fazer o possível. - ela falou com uma confiança em si. - Quero q-que agora fique quieto enquanto faço o trabalho. - disse por fim.

Quinze minutos depois ela terminava a parte de trás dando-lhe o desfiado para completar o corte.

- B-bom espero que goste. T-tentei achar o corte do seu cabelo. E ficou bom a meu ver. - ela terminou suspirando por não fazer uma besteira no cabelo do coitado, ela gostou do corte combinava coma fisonomia dele, agora só faltava à barba.

Sasuke se levantou e dirigiu ao espelho do banheiro. Ele olhou os ângulos dos cortes e gosto realmente do como ficou em si, Hinata fez um bom trabalho em seu cabelo, ela cortou um pouco a mais atrás pois, achava que foi devido ao caso de seu cabelo esta maltratado. Ele gostou. Hinata fez um bom trabalho.

- V-você gostou? - ele a ouviu de longe perguntando do cabelo, ele deu uma boa olhada novamente nas madeixas e depois em si. Realmente combinou consigo. Iria usar esse estilo de corte a parti de agora.

- Ficou muito bom... Eu gostei Hinata me surpreendeu. - ele a informou saindo do recinto e se dirigindo a mesma. - Ficou muito bom, gostei. Surpreendeu-me mais uma vez. - ele disse agora esboçando um pequeno sorriso de lado. Esse foi o primeiro em que Hinata o virá e o achou lindo, ela se envergonhou com o tal pensamento sobre o rapaz, o que ele a acharia se visse a cara de abobada em que ela fez. Pensaria que ela era uma lunática, com a expressão que fizera.

- Eto... E-eu... - ela não conseguia dizer, ela escondia sua face longe das vistas do rapaz. Não conseguia o encarar.

- Não precise se envergonhar Hinata. Falou o que é verdade, você fez um ótimo trabalho. - ele disse por fim, com uma singela surpresa por ver como Hinata era tímida.

- B-bom... A-agora só falta à barba. - ela disse mais como Sasuke via talvez acabasse levando um belo corte na jugular e acabaria de presenciar em morre afogado no próprio sangue. Não, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com o pensamento. Se ele teve mais uma chance não daria assim de mãos beijada. Realmente não.

- Isso pode deixar que eu faço. Bem... Um homem tem que saber fazer seus deveres e será melhor que eu faça, pois, não é qualquer tipo de gilete com que dou bem, sabe tenho alergia a alguns... - ele finalizava se preparando e indo pro banheiro.

- Eh... Mais... M-mais e o seu braço... E-ele não esta m-machucado. - ela se preocupou.

- Esta bem melhor do que antes... Posso fazer. - ele assentiu preparando a espuma e aplicando no rosto.

Ela apenas acenou positivamente, em questão a pergunta. Então enquanto Sasuke fazia a barba ela deu uma limpada no local enquanto ele se preparava.

Sete minutos depois ela pode ouvir o barulho do moreno lavando o rosto e limpando a navalha com que se barbeou deixando na pia. Hinata estava sentada no colchão do quarto com os braços arodeados em sua perna em forma de concha o esperando. Ele saiu do local com uma toalha no rosto e ela se virou para observá-lo. Ele tirou a toalha deixando ela nos ombros.

- Ficou bom. - ele perguntou, querendo uma resposta dela.

Hinata apenas se calou. Aquilo em que ela via era o mesmo homem de antes, pois se fosse realmente estava muito maltratado. Pois, ele mudou completamente. O que ela via era realmente um homem lindo de aspecto a beleza e jovialidade. Os cabelos negros combinavam com o contraste branco de sua pele. Os olhos ônix a fazia se afundar com a imensidão negra a sua frente, agora ela podia identificar o quão ele era bonito, não são de rosto, mais também em corpo. Santo Deus, ela estava com um modelo em sua casa esse tempo todo e não sabia melhor um Deus grego. Ela sabia que o olhava com olhos apetitosos e ela estava com o rosto vermelho com o pensamento. Claro que ela sabia, ela respirava em causa disso. Senhor o que ele pensaria dela se soubesse desses pensamentos impuros.

- Er... Er... Er... F-fic... Ficouuu...

- _"Ora mulher falar"._ - ela pensou daqui a pouco Sasuke pensaria realmente que ela era uma sem vergonha.

- Ficouotimoestouindo! - ela falou tão rapidamente. Saindo do recinto que deixou um as de _"o quê",_ do moreno.

Realmente com todas as duvidas, ela era uma idiota por pensar assim do rapaz. Nem o conhecia e estava com os pensamentos impuros a si. Realmente uma negação. Ela tomava um copo de agua para acalmar os nervos. Isso foi totalmente avassalador.

Ela foi acordada com os chamados do felino que estava aos seus pés. Ela deixou o copo de água em cima da pia e se dirigiu ao pequeno se surpreendendo com o fato do estado do animal.

- S-Simon... O que aconteceu com você? Esta todo sujo! Esta molhado. - o felino miava em torno dela todo molhado e sujo de lama com vários pedaços de pena retorcida em seu pêlo.

- Pena... Onde você achou pena...? Simon o que você aprontou! - o felino miou demoradamente, como se dissesse o que fizesse, Hinata olhou as penas que cotia no corpo do felino e pode perceber que o animal deixou um rastro de sua trajetória consigo.

Ela se levantou e começou a ver onde o caminho estava indo.

- _"A não... isso não..." _- ela pensou, querendo com que aquilo que pensasse não fosse realmente o que ela pensou. - _"Ah, por favor, Kami-Sama não seja isso em que estou pensando, não seja..."_

Ela andou ate no seu próprio quarto vacilante com o pensamento. _"Não seja isso." _Ela tentava não pensar no caso. _"Não seja..."_

Quando ela chegou ao quarto ela soltou um pequeno grito no que vira. Sua cama estava toda rasgada junto com seus travesseiros de pena de gansos, Simon alem de ter o molhado por si, ainda sujar o colchão todo de lama. Realmente esse gato passou dos limites.

Sasuke ficou se perguntando o que aconteceu com a morena. Durma hora ela o olhava e depois ela fica num estado de nervos e sai correndo apenas o deixando a seguinte frase de _"Ficouotimoestousaindo"._ Quê, o que ela disse. Simplesmente ele tentava assimilar o que ela falou no caso. Realmente Hinata mostrava louca às vezes. Ela podia ouvir cochichos na cozinha, mais pensou que alguém chamou à morena, mais depois tudo ficou mais uma vez em completo silencio.

Quando ele ia pendurar a toalha no banheiro, ele pode ouvir o grito assustado de Hinata de longe e baixo. E num impulso correu de encontro a ela onde acabou de presenciar uma cena em que mais repreendera de sua vida.

Hinata agora brigava com um gato. Sim, um gato. Ele podia ver pela expressão do animal que foi pego em algo de tamanha travessura e bota travesso nisso! A cama da coitada parecia mais um ninho de galinha despenada, tinha penas, sujeira e bastante água no colchão branquinho.

Ele apenas não agüentou e começou a gargalhar na situação dos dois. Hinata não o compreendia, ele estava rindo.

- I-isso não t-tem graça S-sasuke-san... Meu gato acabou com a minha cama. Ele nunca fez isso em toda sua vida, mais hoje ele passou dos limites. V-voce ouviu Simon esta de castigo e ira dormir lá fora. - ela o pegou pelo o cangote e o levou ate a lavanderia do local e colocou a animal ali.

Ela voltou para o quarto impressionada, o que deu em Simon para agir dessa forma. Ela ainda queria saber.

- Talvez o bichinho quisesse brincar? Ele sempre faz isso?! Por acaso é seu gato? - ele perguntou

-Sim... S-sim... Ele é meu, m-mais não entra na minha c-cabeça do porque ele fez, ele nunca fez isso de maneira alguma. - ela olhava para a cama destruída em questão na acreditando no caso. - S-se estivesse somente r-rasgado os travesseiros ate daria pra p-passa a n-noite, mais ele rasgou o estofado do c-colchão também.

- Bem você pode pegar o seu outro quarto eu posso dormi no sofá! - ele falou.

- O que? N-não Sasuke-san... V-voce é o meu convidado e c-convidados não dormem no sofá, não é p-preciso eu posso-me v-vira e...

- Faço questão acabei atrapalhando sua vida com os meus problemas, estão esta tudo bem comigo. Eu durmo no sofá e você no quart...

- S-sasuke-san... Eu já falei que v-voce não é um incomodo, quero ser sua a-amiga e estou aqui para lhe a-ajudar, eu me viro e pode dormi em paz. V-você esta cansado e esta tarde, a-amanha é outro dia e precisamos dormir. Então...

- Durma no quarto... - ele vociferou-se.

- S-sasuke-san eu...

- Então durma no mesmo quarto que eu. - ele terminou olhando nos olhos perolados.

- Quê...

_Continua..._


	8. Noite Juntos

**Índice: **

- Você esta confuso! - fala do personagem.

- _"Será que devo."_- pensamento do personagem.

**- O que disse! **- em negrito é quando o personagem escuta a voz da pessoa pelo telefone.

**Apenas um Toque**

**By**

**~Wasaku~**

- Capitulo 8 -

Noite juntos.

Hinata se lembrava de todas as suas trajetórias ate agora. Ela recebeu varias propostas em sua vida, as decentes e as indecentes, as com convite de única noite e compromissos de longo prazo. Ela admitia consigo mesma que consistia com ela uma beleza inigualável e de fazer varias cabeças de homens virarem. Ela sabia que possuía um corpo mediano mais bem curvilíneo, pares de pernas carnudas e torneadas, cintura fina e grande par de seios fartos em ate ela não conseguia tampa com suas mãos e imagina um homem, lábios carnudos e rosados, olhos perolados e um cabelo negro azulado que de grande maioria era invejado pelo publico feminino. Sim ela sabia mais sua grande derrota de todas essas conquistas iam pelo ralo pela sua tamanha timidez que a presenteava com grande dificuldade de conversa. Realmente um fracasso.

Os homens atem a convidavam e tentavam dialogar consigo mais depois de alguns minutos isso era como se diria _"entediante", _pois muitas das conversas ela não sabia por onde começar. Ela sabia que homens ou caras gostavam mais de mulheres _"decididas e poderosas"_ e que gostava que assumisse das diversas vezes o controle da situação e que ponhas-se uma coleira em seus pescoços e comandasse suas vidas, já tinha aqueles que preferiam mulheres que somente se importava em uma noite somente carnal e não fizesse perguntas no dia seguinte. Coisas que ela era totalmente diferente de tudo isso.

Mais o que ela acabou de ouvir foi à coisa mais envergonhosa em que houvera passado, ou seja, ela nunca tinha em toda sua vida dormido ao lado ou ate mesmo na companhia de um homem, tudo bem não ate muito vergonhoso. Ela já recebeu proposta piores mais nunca que houvesse com tamanha convicção das palavras daquele ser a sua frente.

Sasuke parecia eufórico com o que acabou de dizer, ele esperava que Hinata falasse algo, pois seu semblante não demonstrava que ela ainda estivesse com ele no momento. Seu rosto a cada momento se tornava do rosado ao puro vermelho escarlate, e ele já tomava uma pequena precação, pois a morena não se pronunciava e isso o deixava em estado de alerta. Pensava que o que disse foi algo assustador, Hinata não se mexia e isso estava passando da preocupação ao desespero. Realmente ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Ele podia ver que Hinata vasculhava com seus olhos todos os cantos possíveis do local, mais menos os seus olhos, ela mantia sua boca entre aberta e hora às vezes fechada, como se buscasse algo dentro de si que a fizesse expor seu pensamento. Ele analisava já mais um pouco aliviado, pois sabia que ela tentava falar mais talvez a timidez a empatava.

- Quê... - foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir dela dentre os 3 minutos de puro silencio. Agora ela consistia em sustentar seus olhos na mesma direção. Sasuke pensava que realmente Hinata era um pouco estranha referente à suas atitudes.

- Foi o que você ouviu! - ele passava as mãos nos cabelos negros os arrepiando mais na nuca. - Falei pra dormi no mesmo quarto, ou você prefere se machucar em vez de dormi no colchão bom e confortável do que esse seu que esta ate com o estofado para fora e com essas molas?!

- E-eu não vou dormi com v-voce, c-como já disse... V-vou dormi no l-lugar que acho melhor e v-voce é meu convidado, n-não posso fazer i-isso eu...

- Hora já disse você é a dona dessa casa e você é quem decidi. Eu atrapalhei sua vida, e não desejo trabalho a você. Se você esta com medo de mim ate eu entendo mais não sou um monstro que irei a atacar de noite, pense mais como algo em dormi na mesma cama com seu pai ou irmão ou primo. - ele informou.

- Mais e-eu nunca d-dormi assim com ninguém... N-nem com meus pais, e-eu tenho sim um primo... Mais nu-nunca fiz i-sso na minha vida! - ela falava querendo se esconder de toda aquela situação em si. Ai senhor ela pensava se fosse um avestruz ela de imediato, emergiria sua cabeça na terra em busca de se esconder.

- Fala sério. Nunca com uma amiga ou prima... - ele falava enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. - Você ta de brincadeira, certo?! - ela apenas o olho confirmando. - Você às vezes é bem estranha, mais do que eu... Bem então... - ele suspirou, olhando para qualquer lado menos nos olhos perolados, realmente aquilo ficava agora um pouco constrangedor no caso em questão de Hinata o olhando diretamente. Ele se sentia atraído por a morena, na vida quando ele se deitava com uma mulher sempre foi na intenção de saciamento carnal, ele pode por pouco tempo a sensação de deitar com uma mulher e dormi somente, isso ele teve com a Sakura, mais por ela ser sua noiva, acabava que sempre as noites passavam a diversão, mais depois que Sakura chegou ao sexto mês de gravidez os encontros foram mais escassos e sexo se tornou algo mais como algo de sobrevivência... Algo como ele tinha que se satisfazer sozinho, ou como diria o seu amigo loiro - descabelar o palhaço sozinho.

Ele também não sabia o que fazer o que ele faria agora no momento, teria que pensar calculadamente, pois quaisquer palavras que falasse e não pensar nas conseqüências ele poderia ver uma garota a sua frente o chamando de _tarado_. Ta ele ia admitir do pouco em que ficou com a morena ao seu lado ele pode presenciar que ela tinha curvas maravilhosas e um corpo bem rechuntinho, uma verdadeira ninfa da sedução. Hinata era muita bonita, não diria que ela ficasse envergonhada com um homem ao seu lado. Pois com certeza ela recebeu proposta e propostas.

_"- Pare de pensar besteiras, Sasuke e seja um cavalheiro..." - _ele dizia consigo mesmo.

- Bem... Então como falei vamos dormir... Bem eu a espero. - ele saiu do quarto indo direto a quarto de hospedes. Hinata ainda estava no mesmo lugar tentando analisar as informações, ela deu alguns passos ate a porta e olhou em direção ao corredor, estava vazio, logo depois Sasuke veio andando com um travesseiro em mãos e um lençol em seus braços se dirigindo a sala do local.

- O q-que se ta fazendo S-Sasuke-san? - ela perguntou em receio mais pelo que via ela já sabia o que ele ia fazer.

- Estou me preparando para dormir Hinata! O quarto esta livre, você agora pode dormi na sua cama!

- N-nao você dorme do quarto c-como te falei... S-Sasuke-san se ficar na sala p-pode pega um r-resfriado, a sala não é tão quente c-como nos quarto e v-você ficara doente...

- Hinata escuta. Obrigado por me ajudar mais se ficamos aqui vamos discutir a noite inteira em questão disso, certo! Então deixa como esta tudo bem! - ele falou fechando seus olhos em questão de Hinata não insistir mais em uma conversa.

- S-Sasuke-san isso não esta certo... V-você não pode dormir aqui e-eu n-não vou deixa v-você fazer essa teimosia...

- Então Hinata, o que você me sugeri? - ele perguntou por fim, olhando nos olhos perolados que agora parecia ganhar um pequeno brilho, isso o deixou preocupado.

- Você só pode esta de brincadeira! - ele pronunciava em sussurro devido a sua posição.

- S-Sasuke-san fique quieto, isso t-também esta e - embaraçoso pra mim. E hora, vamos dormir.

- Você faz toda aquela cena e depois me arrastar pra deitar na cama junto com você, vai lá entender seus pensamentos.

- F-fique quieto Sasuke-san e v-vamos d-dormir... - ela informava baixo cobrindo seu corpo com o edredom.

- Bem precisava de tantas almofadas no meio da cama, sei que queria espaço e privacidade, mais tantas? Não consigo nem me move direito com tudo isso. - ele tentava buscar uma posição confortável na cama.

- Desculpa. - ela informou se levantando da cama e retirando algumas almofadas. Sasuke pode deslumbrar da camisola azul bebe de seda ate acima dos joelhos da mesma que em dava uma boa visão dos vastos seios da morena que aparecia no decote devido à mesma esta debruçada retirando as almofadas. Ele teve que segura sua respiração por alguns segundos ou se não Hinata poderia ver algo em que ele não gostaria muito de mostrar. Talvez presencie a cena de um amiguinho intrometido. Ah Senhor quanto tempo ele estava sem uma mulher na sua cama, dois, três meses... Ou mais, bem ele não sabia, somente sabia que sentia falta de uma boa noite carnal e que lhe aliviasse seu estresse. Depois que Sakura se foi ele somente pode ter uma mulher em sua cama depois de quase dois anos, mais não foi como ele pensava era algo sem sensação e sem alguma emoção era como se ele estivesse ali mais seu pensamento não. Mais o que ele via em Hinata o despertava algo totalmente novo. Um desejo de puro prazer, ele queria prova dos lábios da morena pode acariciar seu corpo e fazer com que ela gemesse seu nome, enquanto ele a penetrava fundamente, enquanto dispachava em seus orgasmos.

- Sasuke-san... Sasuke-san... Oieee... T-ta me o-ouvindo... - ele acordo dos seus pensamentos enquanto Hinata o chamava. Ela o olhava com um olhar de preocupada e querendo entender o motivo de sua viagem inusitada ao mundo da lua.

- Desculpa estava pensando... - ele bem que queria dizer, _sonhando com seu corpo no meu._ Mais ficaria melhor guarda pra si.

- Eu estava perguntando que quando você ligou e a ligação caiu comigo, você me chamava de Naruto. Bem ele era um amigo seu ou coisa assim? - ela o olhava com seu corpo coberto pelo edredom, somente deixando sua cabeça do lado de fora.

Ele no iniciou deu um sorrido de lado e se virou de lado de encontro a morena olhando nos olhos perolados, mesmo no escuro do quarto as luzes da cidade a noite refletia nos vidros dando uma espécie de iluminação no local, assim ele podia ver os olhos pérola dos que o olhava com tamanha convicção.

- Sim ele é meu amigo. Na verdade ainda o único que me resta. Eu e ele crescemos juntos, nossas mães foram sempre amigas então nossos amigos desde infância. - ele esboçava um belo sorriso de lado, mostrando sua alegria de falar. Hinata ficou admirada com o sorriso do mesmo, era um sorriso sincero e feliz. Uns dos primeiro que ela o viu ele esboçar.

- Nossa amizade era bastante engraçada, nos brigava e competia um com outro, mais no fundo sabíamos que gostávamos da competição em nossas vidas, sempre formos assim... Eu gostava da Sakura e ele também, ate muitas das vezes brigávamos em questão dela mais sempre nos reconciliávamos. Mais depois que ela ficou grávida eu assumir a Sakura e me declarei e falei a ele que Sakura era minha noiva, a principio eu sabia que ele ia dar risada e me daria os parabéns... - ele continuou.

- Mais eu o conheço e sei que ele ficou arrasado com isso, ele amava a mesma garota que eu, ele sempre lutava. Percebi isso quando ele não retornava mais minhas ligações. - ele falava com o semblante de olhos preocupantes. - Depois que eu estava com a Sakura por uns seis meses, decidimos nos casar, eu o convidei a ser meu padrinho mais ele não me deu resposta e nem me ligou mais... Depois do que aconteceu com a Sakura e minha família eu tentei ligar a ele varias vezes mais sua ligação somente cai-a na caixa postal, então decidir viver minha vida, mais não foi possível foi quando eu tentei ligar a ultima vez para ele somente para ver se conseguia me despedir e a ligação caiu com você.

- Faz muito tempo em que você não fala com ele?! - ela perguntou e aguardou sua resposta.

Ele se virou de barriga para cima e cobriu os olhos com o braço e suspirou pesadamente.

- Depois que eu o informei que estava noivo de Sakura, já faz pelas minhas contas dois anos e meio que eu não o vejo mais. Tentei entra em contato com ele, um colega proximo dele informou que ele usava o mesmo numero de antes mais talvez ele tenha trocado, é o mesmo numero que estava gravado todo esse tempo na minha agenda, mais quando liguei caiu com você.

- Talvez ele tenha mesmo trocado o seu numero e o seu ficou agora comigo, isso o que acontece com as telefonias, tenho o meu novo numero a quase a mesma idade em que você não ver mais o amigo.

Ele a olhou pelos cantos dos olhos e depois volto da forma que estava de barriga pra cima. Ele fechava seus punhos os segurando fortemente, tentando apartar a dor. Hinata pode ver a tristeza que emanava com o mesmo, mais ela decidiu ficar quieta e deixar que ele superasse essa fúria dentro de si. A chuva como sempre cai-a lá fora no mundo de gente com vida, banhava as janelas fazendo um barulho pelas gotas que caia no vidro. Aquilo realmente relaxava, só que não relaxava totalmente em questao dos raios que cai-a ao longe, trazendo um som do famoso e zangado trovão, o que Hinata sempre odiava com isso.

A noite escura foi iluminada pelo clarão do grande visitante, que ecoou tremendamente e furiosamente seu barulho, fazendo com que Hinata desse um pulo e fosse de encontro ao moreno. O abraçando.

- Você tem medo de trovoes?! - ele mais exclamou com uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta a mesma.

- Eu não tenho medo de trovoes. - ela respondeu mais seus olhos lhe diziam outra coisa. Um olhar de medo, e socorro.

- Então me diga do porque esta me abraçando e seus olhos tremem!? Se não tem medo isso não indica que tem consigo. Na verdade você tem medo e hora muito por si dizer. - ele falava olhando o rosto da morena.

Ela de imediato saiu do enlaço dele mais vermelha do que antes, realmente ela queria se matar por deixar passa um vacilo desse.

_- "Hinata sua idiota."_ - ela tentava esboçar um simples sorriso que não foi muito o seu forte em questão de mentir.

- Bem então você tem medo de trovões. Incrível! - ela falava olhando de outrora a outra para ela. Rindo consigo.

- Eu não tenho medo, apenas me assustei... Foi isso, e para de rir de mim! - ela fechava o semblante esboçando um pequeno bico de indignação ao caso; ele apenas apreciava a tal façanha da mesma.

- Hora então se não tem porque esta se tremendo toda, que nem um cachorrinho.

- Eu já disse, eu não tenho...

O trovão soou novamente no céu, fazendo seu som sair galopante como mil pássaros na atmosfera, o brilho iluminou o recinto e mais uma vez ela pulou de encontro a ele, depositando sua cabeça de encontro ao pescoço do moreno, Sasuke se surpreendeu com a tal rapidez que Hinata se dirigiu ao seu encontro.

- E você diz que não tem... - ele tentava toma fôlego, a respiração de Hinata em seu pescoço o fazia esta numa posição desconfortável. Era boa mais ao mesmo tempo ruim em questão do contato. - Você é doida, diz que não tem medo mais acabou de se joga novamente. - ele ria da situação.

- C-calar a b-boca eu já disse... - ela se calou novamente com o barulho de outro trovão, a fazendo a estremecer se agarrando mais ao moreno. Sasuke não dizia nada apenas apreciava mais a situação.

- Sei...

- S-sasuke-san? - ela o chamou escondendo seus olhos dos ônix.

- Sim... - ele respondeu, esperando ela continua.

- P-posso dormir aqui d-do seu l-lado, essa noite?! - ele ouviu isso direito; ela o estava perguntando se poderia estar ao lado dele e dormi de encontro a ele. Realmente as coisas estavam andando de formas totalmente estranhas.

- Bem... Eu... - ele não sabia o que dizer em tal situação. - È... Bem... Se quiser... - ele coçava as laterais de sua bochecha com as pontas do dedo e uma tentativa de pode se expressar.

- Obrigado. - ela respondeu escondendo seu rosto entre o peito dele e seu pescoço, Sasuke se virou e a abraçou contornando seus braços no corpo pequeno da mesma. Um novo relâmpago surgiu a fazendo se encaixar mais nos braços do mesmo, Sasuke gostou da sensação, agora era ele que abraçava e protegia Hinata das suas aflições, Hinata o ajudou ate aqui, agora ele queria retribuir e pensa consigo que Hinata era agora mais uma pessoa importante em sua vida.

_Continua..._


End file.
